Meia Noite – O Vampiro da Casa ao Lado
by Vampiric Lilium
Summary: Meu vizinho é um vampiro. Na verdade, acho que todos da família Uchiha são vampiros, mas ninguém parece suspeitar de nada... a não ser eu. SasukeSakura.
1. A dor e a Mudança

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem.

**Meia Noite – O Vampiro Da Casa ao Lado**

**-**

**Prefácio**

_Nem sempre as coisas são como imaginamos e muito menos são como queremos. Eu não queria que meus pais tivessem morrido, mas eles morreram. Não queria ter uma nova vida e não queria dormir todas as noites sentindo dor. Esse tipo de dor insuportável, essa dor invisível, era a pior de todas, ninguém podia curar. O tempo até cicatrizava, mas não curava._

_Nunca acreditei em lendas, mitos, fabulas ou qualquer outra coisa que exaltasse a existência de criaturas irreais. Algumas histórias eram divertidas e outras, na maioria das vezes, eram assustadoras. Sinceramente, eu não queria saber dessas tolices, minha cabeça martelava diariamente e estava cheia de tormentos, não existia espaço para mais nada. _

_Bem, mas nem sempre as coisas são como queremos, lembrei. Quando menos esperava, eu estava deitada na cama fantasiando histórias, acreditando nas lendas, nos filmes de ficção e nos livros de fantasia. Eu até podia estar enlouquecendo, até podia estar sonhando, mas havia uma parte de mim que sabia que tudo era verdade, que meu vizinho era mesmo um vampiro e que eu estava mesmo encantada por seus olhos. _

_-_

**Capítulo um:**_ A dor e a Mudança._

_-_

Eu não saberia descrever com exatidão o que eu estava sentindo. Poderia ser mais de uma emoção ao mesmo tempo, e talvez seja essa a razão para eu estar enlouquecendo. Primeiro veio o inconformismo, e ele ficou; em seguida vieram a tristeza e a raiva, e elas também ficaram. Percebi, com insatisfação, que eu estava preenchida por sentimentos desagradáveis.

Mais do que nunca me senti sozinha, totalmente perdida e meio abandonada. É estranho como a morte, algo categoricamente inevitável – nós sabemos que um dia ela chega, mas nunca nos encontramos preparados para recebê-la – pode facilmente nos desestabilizar.

Recebi muitos abraços caridosos e senti muitas mãos sobre meu ombro, mãos que sentiam pena de mim e que, quem sabe, lamentavam por meu infortúnio. Eu não consegui chorar no velório de meus pais e agora simplesmente não conseguia sorrir de verdade.

_Sinto muito_, eles diziam. Ninguém sentia nada.

A sensação de que a vida não tinha mais tanta importância me gelava cruelmente, eu não tinha mais nada mesmo. Não tinha meus pais, não poderia viver sozinha porque só tinha dezesseis anos, nunca mais veria meus amigos e até então não conhecia meus familiares porque meus pais viviam sozinhos no Japão.

Em outra ocasião eu estaria realmente contente por estar viajando para outro país. Nunca saí do Japão, nem mesmo dos limites de Tóquio, e agora estava me mudando para a Escócia, para casa de um tio que eu não conhecia e que, após saber da morte do irmão, ficou com a incumbência de cuidar da filha dele.

Não sei se fora um pedido que algum dia meu pai fizera ao tio Kakashi, o de cuidar de mim caso algo lhe acontecesse, ou se meu tio tivera se habilitado a assumir minha tutela de bom grado ou se apenas se conformara em me receber em sua casa devido a calamidade ocorrente. Eu não sabia.

A única certeza que tinha no momento é que eu viveria com ele e sua esposa, Tia Tsunade, e sua filha, Ino, em Edimburgo, num casarão em Morningside, na Cluny Ave.

Eu não sabia nada a respeito deles e eles também não sabiam nada de mim. Morar com eles ia ser uma experiência deprimente, pois eu estaria me despedindo de minha vida no Japão, seria um tanto estranho, seria melancólico e constrangedor.

-

A viagem do Japão até Edimburgo foi longa e sufocante, tentei reprimir as lembranças que tentavam de toda forma entrar em minha mente, obtendo sucesso enquanto tentava prestar alguma atenção no filme que eles exibiam, depois me entupi com refrigerante e fiquei importunando a aeromoça por inutilidades; como pedir um travesseiro e depois de alguns minutos chamá-la de novo para pedir também um cobertor, sendo que poderia tê-los pedido ao mesmo tempo. Mas quando finalmente dormi, exausta demais depois de praticamente três noites insones, os sonhos perturbadores vieram. Sufoquei um grito de desespero ao constatar que estava desperta, tremelicando no assento devido ao sutil sacolejo que fazia o avião aterrissando.

No aeroporto topei com um homem uniformizado segurando uma placa com o meu nome. Disse que se chamava Joseph e que meu tio o enviara para me buscar. Era perfeitamente simpático e educado, e me ajudou com as malas.

Nós permanecemos silenciosos na maioria do tempo, mas às vezes Joseph me perguntava alguma coisa sobre o Japão porque ele sempre ansiou morar lá. Tentei ser completa nas descrições, mas acabei percebendo que não conseguia falar muita coisa, as palavras iam morrendo em meus lábios. Joseph também notou e decidiu-se por ficar calado. Mas acho que ele estava mesmo habituado a conversar com alguém, minha prima devia ser uma boa ouvinte, ou talvez fosse ela a faladora, porque o silêncio pesou e a certa altura ele me perguntou o que eu estava achando da escócia – superficialmente, já que eu não conhecia nada daqui.

- É verde - lhe respondi.

Ele sorriu e depois não me perguntou mais nada. Eu agradeci por isso, não estava com ânimos para conversas e não queria ser rude com ele.

Não demorou muito tempo para que logo estivéssemos estacionando em frente a casa do meu tio. A casa era enorme e bonita, com um gramado absurdo circundando a casa inteira. A vizinhança parecia muito silenciosa e a rua era completamente infestada de árvores e arbustos. Era domingo e provavelmente todos estariam em casa, aguardando minha chegada.

Joseph abriu o porta-malas e levou minhas malas mais pesadas para dentro, deixando-me apenas com a valise. Minhas mãos estavam tensas enquanto eu tirava o cinto de segurança. Suspirei e, com muito receio, subi os dois degraus defrontes a varanda e passei pela porta que o motorista deixou aberta para mim.

Como por fora, a casa era grande e bonita por dentro também, com uma enorme escadaria no centro da sala. Ao pé desta escadaria estavam meus tios.

- Seja bem vinda – disse Tsunade calorosa, embora não sorrisse. Ela não quis ser indelicada, percebendo a morbidez de minha feição.

- Obrigada. – respondi, apertando o cabo da valise.

Eles caminharam em minha direção e meu tio me surpreendeu com um súbito abraço.

- Eu sinto muito, Sakura. – Ele me apertou, e eu achei que fosse sufocar, para logo depois me afastar gentilmente. – Espero que fique bem aqui. Estamos felizes em recebê-la.

As palavras dele pareciam muito sinceras e eu me aliviei um pouco, mas não consegui dizer nada.

- Ino insistiu para que você dormisse no quarto dela. A idéia de ter uma prima aqui a deixou eufórica – Tsunade informou, sondando minhas reações. Algo em meu rosto a alertou – Mas temos quartos de hospedes, pode escolher qualquer um, traremos um decorador.

- Fico no quarto com Ino – optei, tentando parecer convincente e agradecida. Funcionou, ela aquiesceu, movendo a cabeça.

Eu queria ficar sozinha, mas se o fizesse provavelmente ficaria bastante lamuriosa e todos achariam que eu entrei em estado de choque. Talvez fosse melhor ter companhia.

Ino não apareceu pelos próximos minutos e Kakashi disse que ela só chegaria de noite porque não sabia que eu chegaria hoje e aproveitou o domingo para sair com os amigos.

Eles me mostraram a casa que, apesar da grandeza e requinte, possuía um ar familiar de aconchego. Depois fomos para a sala conversar – eles mais do que eu. Havia uma sombra melancólica incrustada nos olhos do meu tio, ele também sentia pela morte de meu pai. Enquanto eles falavam e eu balançava a cabeça, notei o esforço que faziam para nutrir a conversa com assuntos irrelevantes e confortáveis, tentando a todo custo desviar minha atenção do tabu que a morte de meus pais seria de agora em diante.

Nós jantamos em silêncio, a comida estava boa, e notei a presença de empregados nessa hora, quando vieram nos servir, embora tenha sido Tsunade a cozinheira da noite.

Eles me levaram até a porta do quarto em que eu dormiria e me desejaram boa noite, apesar do horário, era apenas nove horas, e seguiram para os próprios aposentos.

O quarto de Ino era enfeitado, roza-choque e feminino, com ursos por todos os lados e um tapete felpudo forrando o chão inteiro. Tirei meus sapatos antes de entrar, sentindo-me uma intrusa. O espaço do cômodo era o suficiente para caber pelo menos mais cinco camas, e a minha já estava lá, embora Ino não soubesse que eu fosse chegar hoje. Senti um apresso por ela, o mesmo que senti por seus pais, por estar sendo verdadeiramente gentil comigo.

Eu estava abrindo minha mala quando ela chegou, quase arrebentando a porta ao entrar.

Como pensei, Ino era uma boa tagarela. Me ajudou com os pertences, indicando um guarda roupas que seria meu de agora em diante. Disse que eu devia parar de cobrir a testa com a franja porque assim eu ficaria muito mais bonita, que havia gostado dos meus sapatos e que meu sotaque era estranho. Eu a achei meio louca, porém bacana.

Ficamos sentadas em minha cama por horas incontáveis, com Ino contando tudo sobre a escola, sobre os garotos e os professores.

- Talvez você estranhe os professores, todos eles são meio lunáticos – contou ela, os olhos brilhando de empolgação.

- Costumo me dar bem com os professores, mesmo os lunáticos – confessei, sentindo-me imbecil. Quem é que se dava bem com os professores?

Ino franziu o cenho, entendendo que eu era uma _nerd_ anormal.

- Isso vai facilitar minha vida – ela brincou, piscando pra mim. – Mas, veja bem, você será adorada pelos lunáticos. Sabe, é tudo o que eles sempre quiseram. – Ela hesitou – Ter uma boa aluna.

Eu sorri um sorriso de mentira, um sorriso apático.

Era realmente um alívio saber que eu não teria de encarar um primeiro dia de aula sozinha e perdida entre desconhecidos. _Adolescentes_ desconhecidos.

Eu não saberia dizer a que horas nós havíamos ido dormir, mas estranhei o quarto assim que Ino apagou as luzes. Demorei mais algumas horas, depois que deitei, para pegar no sono, lembrando do domingo passado, quando minha mãe finalmente tomou coragem para cortar os cabelos e meu pai, para nosso espanto, _reparou_ e elogiou o corte. Quando finalmente entrei em estado de inconsciência, tive um pesadelo onde meus pais eram perseguidos por tesouras voadoras dentro de um salão de beleza.

-

Quando despertei na manhã seguinte, uma onda terrível de desespero me abateu e eu fiquei sentada e completamente imóvel sobre a cama, para me dar conta de que aquela não era minha casa, que aquele não era o meu quarto e que minha mãe não viria abrir as cortinas para jogar a luz do sol no meu rosto porque ela estava morta.

Me senti meio destruída, mas não consegui chorar.

Ino ainda dormia quando me senti capaz de levantar da cama e ir atrás do uniforme que ela me mostrara no roupeiro. Abri a porta que tinha um espelho embutido e meu reflexo estava deplorável. Minha pele estava mais pálida do que o normal e olheiras fundas indicavam as poucas horas de sono que tive.

Eu já estava completamente vestida e penteada, mas como o mesmo aspecto fantasmagórico de antes, quando Ino espreguiçou e acordou, pulando da cama.

- Droga, perdi a hora! – afobou-se ela, correndo até o banheiro.

Eu calcei os sapatos e peguei a mochila que deixei aos pés da cama. Meus livros e cadernos já estavam todos dentro dela, agradeceria Tsunade por isso depois.

Ino voltou com os cabelos presos e os lábios úmidos por ter escovado os dentes.

- Você não está atrasada – avisei, enfiando meu celular dentro da mochila. – Eu acordei muito cedo.

Ela se deixou cair na cama, suspirando aliviada.

- Se eu faltasse hoje e a escola ligasse para minha mãe de novo ela provavelmente me mataria. Essa seria a quinta vez no mês que eu perderia o horário da escola – disse ela, olhando para o teto com uma estranha expressão de arrependimento. Depois se levantou e me encarou – Você não conseguiu dormir?

Ino checou meu rosto com curiosidade, provavelmente imaginando se minhas olheiras eram de choro ou de insônia.

- Consegui, mas foi pouco – admiti, observando ela se levantar da cama. – Sua mãe não viria te acordar se você dormisse demais?

- Bem, ela é médica e o meu pai também. Estranho, não é, eles trabalhando juntos?

Eu não respondi porque tive a impressão de que a pergunta era para ela mesma do que para mim, mas então e ela continuou.

- Nós estaremos sozinhas de manhã, de tarde e possivelmente de noite também. Mas é só de vez em quando, ou quando há alguma emergência. – Ino parecia distraída enquanto falava, fuçando em alguma coisa dentro de seu próprio roupeiro.

Agora fazia algum sentido eles terem dois ou três empregados, já que passavam pouco tempo em casa.

Nós tomamos café e saímos para o quintal. O dia estava lindo e ensolarado, mas ventava bastante e Ino correu para o carro antes que acontecesse com seu cabelo o mesmo que aconteceu com o meu. A vizinhança estava mais barulhosa hoje do que quando cheguei.

A rua tinha muitas árvores e, no quintal dos fundos de todas as casas, tinha mais um punhado árvores. Por isso agora de manhã era bem audível o canto dos pássaros.

Caminhei até o carro de Ino – sem entender porque é que eles tinham um motorista se ela tinha seu próprio carro – e antes de abrir a porta meus olhos encontraram uma figura branca e alta no gramado da casa vizinha, se movendo em direção a um Eclipse vermelho com vidros recobertos de _insulfim _preto estacionando no meio fio. O garoto estava usando o mesmo uniforme que eu e Ino vestíamos, compreendi que era um estudante saindo para a escola. Como um vulto branco, ele entrou no carro tão rápido que não deu tempo de observar mais nada.

Enquanto seguíamos para a escola, perguntei a Ino quem era o vizinho.

- São os Uchihas – ela respondeu. – Esse que você viu agora a pouco era o Sasuke. – Ino sorriu maliciosamente. – Ele é lindo, mas também muito esquisito.

Eu não perguntei mais nada, apesar de ter ficado curiosa com alguma coisa, e seguimos escutando as músicas do cd de Sheryl Crowe até a escola.

-

**N/A:** Eu não consigo parar de inventar trama que não haja vampiro no meio, gente, quem está enjoado é melhor nem seguir adiante com esta leitura. Outra coisa, eu tinha prometido a mim mesma que só escreveria one-shots daqui pra frente por causa da minha falta de tempo, mas tive de quebrar a promessa, pois se eu não postasse logo essa estória acabaria enlouquecendo, está há muito tempo na minha cabeça. E vocês viram que eu maneirei na escrita? Pelo menos três pessoas me disseram que sou rebuscada e que eles não entendem o que eu escrevo. Em minha defesa, digo que é algo natural pra mim, estou acostumada a escrever da minha maneira, enfim.

**Quanto a fic:** Capítulo pequeno, meio maçante, diria eu ser apenas introdução. Eu ainda direi como os pais da Sakura morreram – não é nada importante nem nada que vá interferir na trama, é só uma ocorrência - porque sei que é capaz de surgir essa pequena dúvida. O Sasuke é sublime, portanto ele foi o escolhido para ter presas. A locação da casa onde moram os tios da Sakura é verdadeira, não fui eu que inventei.

**Recadinhos: **Sim, eu vou demorar a postar. Sim, dessa vez eu vou responder a todas as reviews. Agora se você disser algo como 'continua', o que espera que eu lhe responda? 'Continuei'!? Isso é realmente chato, gente. Eu também não gosto de pedir review pra ninguém, acho que o leitor tem que querer dizer alguma coisa, e não enviar uma review só porque eu pedi. Pra quem lia Minueto de Dálias: eu não abandonei a fic, mesmo não postando há séculos, mas estagnei na trama, um dia ela volta.

Desculpem tudo isso aí de cima, espero que alguém gostem da fic, espero que não estejam enjoados dos vampiros. Espero que as pessoas que leram minhas outras fics também apareçam nessa. Bem, até o próximo capítulo (que _talvez_ não demore porque eu estou de férias).

Vamp.


	2. Primeiro Dia

**Meia Noite - O Vampiro da Casa ao Lado**

**-**

**Capítulo dois: **_Primeiro dia._

-

Se me perguntassem qual era o aspecto físico de uma escola escocesa, provavelmente eu acabaria descrevendo um castelo. E, no entanto, Campbell College não se parecia nem um pouco com um castelo, exceto no tamanho. Era um prédio anguloso, de medidas quadradas, e menos gracioso do que algum castelo.

Ino estacionou o carro na vaga dos alunos, desligou o rádio e tirou o cinto. Quando saiu, fechou a porta com mais força do que eu julgaria necessário. Eu também saí do carro e imediatamente entendi a carranca dela. O vento não cessara durante o tempo em que estivemos seguras dentro do carro. Acabei desvendando um aspecto da personalidade de minha prima. Ino odiava o vento – bastava olhar para seu rosto aborrecido para constatar – porque desarrumava o seu cabelo. Ela era extremamente vaidosa, algo que eu soube assim que pisei em seu quarto.

Segurei minha saia, totalmente desajeitada, com pavor de que ela pudesse levantar. Eu não queria esse tipo de atenção logo no primeiro dia.

Ino circundou o carro e murmurou alguma coisa que não consegui entender, mas parecia irritada. O uniforme vermelho ficava bem nela, ornava perfeitamente com o louro de seus cabelos. Olhei para mim mesma com desgosto, porque vermelho definitivamente não era uma cor que me favorecesse, me deixava horrível. Não havia nada aqui que combinasse.

Deixei esse _quase_ insignificante detalhe de lado e tratei de espiar as coisas à minha volta. Respirei fundo, puxando todo o ar que pude. Tive a impressão de que a escola fora colocada em cima de um gigantesco tapete de grama, assim como as casas de Cluny Ave.

Eu sabia que daqui algum tempo começaria a sentir falta das cerejeiras, do barulho das cigarras, dos festivais e de minhas yukatas - deixei todas para trás, uma vez que sabia que não teria oportunidade de usá-las por aqui. Acho que a Escócia é mais crua do que o Japão, menos luminosa. Mordi o lábio, arrependida. Talvez essa não seja a definição correta, o ar fresco de Edimburgo pode ser aprazível e suas casas, de certa forma, são graciosas.

- Sabe, Sakura, acho que nós devemos ir até a Princes Street quando sairmos do matadouro - Ino apoiou um cotovelo em cima do capô do carro e mordiscou a ponta do polegar - Vamos comprar coisas. E você pode ver se acha alguma livraria do seu interesse.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Você gosta de livros, não é? - pressupôs Ino, com uma expressão desacreditada idêntica a minha.

Eu devia ser maleável com ela. Ino, da maneira dela, estava tentando ser sociável comigo, tornar as coisas mais fáceis para mim – e eu devia ser grata.

- Eu adoro livros - disse, confessando uma verdade, mas esboçando um sorriso calunioso.

- Estamos combinadas então - O sorriso de Ino era esplêndido, sincero.

É claro que seu sorriso seria cintilante, pensei comigo, porque seus pais estavam vivos, ela não sentia a dor da perda - não fazia a mínima idéia do quão terrível era. Imediatamente senti remorso por este pensamento, eu não podia me permitir ser amarga desta maneira. Começar a invejar o sorriso das pessoas só faria com que eu fosse mesquinha. Eu não queria que a consternação se assomasse a lista de sentimentos mal-vindos.

Ino começou a andar e eu a segui.

- Ino - chamei. Ela parou e me encarou. - Obrigado - agradeci, como se lhe pedindo desculpas, mas ela não poderia saber.

Antes de deixarmos o estacionamento, não pude deixar de reparar no Eclipse vermelho do garoto pálido que morava ao lado da casa de Ino – eu ainda não poderia dizer que era também a _minha casa_. Me senti um tanto idiota ao olhar em volta para saber se ele não estava por perto. Não tinha ninguém, é claro.

-

Tive que me separar de Ino assim que ouvimos o sinal da primeira aula tocar. Ela tinha inglês e eu física.

Não tive problemas para achar o caminho, era só seguir a numeração. Havia folhetos espalhados pelos corredores, com informações referentes a um jogo de futebol que seria sediado aqui: Campbell contra Telford.

Enquanto caminhava, me senti encorajada a erguer os olhos e olhar diretamente para frente, porque aparentemente ninguém estava me encarando. E dentro da sala de aula ninguém veio falar comigo também. Eu não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim.

Me senti deslocada, como qualquer aluno novo se sentiria. Acabei me lembrando dos meus amigos, de cada detalhe de seus rostos. Lembrei do cabelo dourado que Naruto tinha e de sua voz estrepitosa. Jamais pensei que um dia eu fosse sentir falta _disso_, a voz dele costumava me irritar. Agora era como um zumbido longínquo e inalcançável.

Estávamos na metade da aula, quando todo mundo começou a rir. Ergui os olhos para a classe e parei de respirar. Minha mão congelou assim que olhei para a professora. O sorriso dela era _idêntico_ ao da minha mãe. Idêntico.

Tudo se modificou em um instante. Um realidade sobreposta a outra.

Meu peito tremeu violentamente, minhas orelhas, mãos e lábios esfriaram. Eu já podia sentir os soluços subindo por minha garganta, mas como em todas as outras vezes eu não consegui chorar. Era possível que algo, uma sensação ruim, estivesse preso em mim. Percebi que estava tremendo de nervoso.

- Professora? – chamei com a voz falha, evitando olhar para ela. Mas de alguma forma ela me escutou.

- Sim? – Sua voz parecia ansiosa e preocupada. Me perguntei o quão lastimável eu devia estar.

- Posso sair por um minuto? – pedi, sem me importar com as cabeças que se viravam para trás.

Fiquei feliz por ela não ter me perguntado os motivos. Arrisquei uma breve olhada para seu rosto. O sorriso de minha mãe já não estava mais lá. Havia um misto de curiosidade e preocupação em sua expressão. Devia achar que eu estava passando mal ou que apenas precisava ir ao banheiro.

- Claro – disse ela.

Me levantei e sai da sala apressadamente, quase correndo. Parei no meio do corredor e senti vertigem, como se um precipício acabasse de se abrir debaixo dos meus pés. Minha garganta estava queimando. Lembrei que tinha visto um bebedouro em algum lugar. Eu o ataquei logo que o encontrei ao lado de um dos extintores de incêndio. Bebi mais água do que sentia vontade e, ainda assim, minha garganta continuou ardendo. Sequei meus lábios com as pontas dos dedos, sentindo-me agoniada enquanto apoiava as costas na parede.

Fiquei algum tempo parada ali, apenas tentando sossegar o coração, acalmando o fluxo frenético de sangue em minhas veias. Meu corpo todo estava muito agitado.

Sentia como se, em todas as vezes que me lembrava de meus pais, alguma coisa estivesse me destruindo de dentro para fora. E eu sabia que minha cabeça só doía porque estava cheia das vozes deles, de lembranças deles, estava completamente mobilizada por eles. Minha vista se embaçou como em uma crise de hiperglicemia e minhas unhas se cravavam na carne das mãos.

Fechei os olhos e tentei relaxar outra vez, respirando fundo algumas vezes até que minha respiração se normalizasse, até que eu parasse de tremer.

De agora em diante as coisas seriam mais difíceis. A saudade me abateria a cada segundo, como um despertador teimoso. Não queria que meus tios pensassem que eu estava precisando de tratamento, isso era coisa para crianças mimadas. Eu dispensava qualquer tipo de atenção extra, então teria de me comportar se quisesse passar desapercebida.

Endireitei-me e olhei em volta, percebendo que não fazia idéia de onde estava. Eu apenas tinha corrido cega pelos corredores, sem me importar com o percurso.

Eu ainda não podia me considerar uma idiota perdida nos corredores da escola. Assim como fiz há meia hora trás, bastava apenas seguir a numeração das portas. Minhas pernas estavam firmes o bastante para se deslocarem. Meus pés moviam-se com uma cadencia vagarosa e vacilante.

Não sei para onde é que eu estava olhando - talvez para meus sapatos, eu realmente estava desatenta -, mas senti que trombei com uma parede, e caí desconjuntada sobre o piso luzente.

Não me machuquei, na verdade não senti dor alguma. Mas me atrapalhei no chão, movida pelo desespero de ajeitar a saia.

Fiquei chocada ao constatar que havia batido em uma pessoa, assim que vi um par de sapatos parados em minha frente. Antes que eu pudesse me levantar, uma mão grande e branca se estendeu em minha direção.

Olhei para cima, curiosa. O garoto do Eclipse me encarava, os olhos cor de nanquim perscrutando meu rosto. Eu o reconheci pela inconfundível brancura de sua pele.

- Acredito que queira se levantar - disse ele, apenas. Sua voz jovem era rouca, masculina. Não havia simpatia em seu timbre.

Um súbito calor esbraseou todo o meu rosto e orelhas. Peguei em sua mão - chocada com a friúra da pele - e ele me ajudou a ficar de pé.

Olhei para ele, ainda enrubescida, notando a perfeição de seus traços. Sua expressão era austera e seus olhos possuíam um característico fulgor apático de quem empreende displicência.

Ele de alguma maneira era lindo – e notavelmente mais alto do que eu -, mas parecia doente. Cheio de olheiras e com aquela pele lívida, como se passasse horas ininterruptas acordado. E havia algo em seus olhos, uma distinção que eu não conseguia desvendar, eram intimidadores, quase hostis, mas havia uma centelha de tristeza em algum lugar - pensei ter me visto refletida neles. Eu não tinha certeza, podia só estar imaginando tudo isso.

Apesar da palidez e do olhar frígido, de maneira nenhuma ele exalava fragilidade. Imaginei ter batido em uma parede, quando na verdade tinha colidido com seu peito de concreto.

De repente senti a necessidade de me desculpar com ele. Poderia tê-lo machucado, afinal de contas, batendo a cabeça em seu queixo.

- Me desculpe por isso – disse a ele, perplexa com minha voz anêmica. Fiquei constrangida com o silêncio, levando uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha - tinha essa mania quando estava inquieta.

- Tudo bem – ele finalmente respondeu, a mesma voz antipática. E sedutora.

Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e passou por mim, continuando o percurso que eu havia interrompido.

Nós não nos apresentamos – acho que ele não fazia questão – ainda que eu já soubesse seu nome por intermédio de minha prima.

Eu também voltei a procurar pela sala de física, sabendo que teria de enfrentar olhares indiscretos assim que passasse pela porta. Ótimo, pensei, e era apenas a primeira aula do dia.

-

Ino esperava por mim ao lado de fora da minha classe de matemática na hora do lanche. No refeitório, nós nos juntamos a um grupo de meninas do mesmo ano que o nosso, todas amigas de Ino.

Estranhei seus costumes, nenhuma delas trouxeram nada que fosse comestível de casa - o que no Japão nós chamávamos de bentou, na hora do almoço - aqui todo mundo tinha de comprar a comida que quisesse comer.

Ino riu de mim quando notou que havia somente uma maça e uma caixinha de suco de laranja em minha bandeja. O que eu poderia fazer? Eles tinham hábitos alimentares pouco saudáveis.

Enquanto bebia meu suco - tratando de demorar no processo de sucção para que minha boca ficasse ocupada em períodos espaçados de tempo; e eu não tivesse que participar da conversa - senti um arrepio na nuca, a típica sensação de quem está se sentindo observado.

Olhei para trás, buscando por um olhar em meio ao refeitório - e o encontrei. Um garoto ruivo, descorado como papel, olhava em nossa direção. Sentado ao seu lado, para minha surpresa, estava o garoto do Eclipse, só que ele não olhava para nada mais além da própria mesa em que estava.

Segui o olhar do ruivo - seus olhos eram efusivos - até me dar conta de que ele estava olhando para Ino, e não para mim. Ele também começou a encarar a mesa, assim que o flagrei.

Voltei à atenção a nossa mesa, ninguém aparentava ter notado alguma coisa, nem mesmo minha prima. Elas conversavam em voz alta, alheias ao resto do mundo. Mas eu estava verdadeiramente curiosa, e ia perturbar Ino só um pouquinho.

- Ino, você conhece o ruivo lá de trás? - Fiz um movimento discreto com o polegar.

Ela olhou por sobre meu ombro. Suas feições não se torceram na curiosidade ou surpresa que eu estava esperando. Era como se ela já soubesse o que esperar quando lhe mencionei um ruivo, e apenas estivesse se certificando.

Ela terminou sua vistoria, parecendo relutante ao me encarar.

- É só o Gaara - respondeu Ino, a voz me parecendo ressentida.

- E você o conhece? - insisti.

- Sim, ele está na minha turma de francês.

Ino voltou o olhar para a garota morena de coques, do qual o nome eu me esqueci, e eu sabia que ela havia dado o assunto por encerrado.

-

Pelo resto da tarde, Ino me arrastara por toda Princes Street, levando-me até as lojas de requinte agrupadas na extremidade oeste. A favorita de Ino, segundo ela, era Marks. Eu não entendia de nada daquilo, mas depois de passarmos por House of Fraser, Jenners, Debenhams e Spencer, como prometido, ela me levou a uma livraria.

Fiquei verdadeiramente impressionada com o calibre do lugar; suas prateleiras altíssimas, os livros incalculáveis, a estrutura refinada, era um verdadeiro palácio – eu até podia escutar o som dos meus passos ecoando e ver meu reflexo no piso marmóreo. Reparei que as construções de Edimburgo eram, em sua grande maioria, customizadas ao estilo vitoriano. Eu escolhi apenas um livro, para não ter de expandir o tédio de Ino por muito mais tempo, mesmo que ela insistisse para que eu ficasse à vontade, que ela não se importava.

Era em torno das seis horas quando chegamos em casa, e estava frio. Ino pegou suas sacolas – não eram muitas – e entramos correndo para nos abrigar da rajada glacial. Ino explicou que as noites eram sempre frias por aqui, mesmo no verão.

Eu guardei _Orgulho e Preconceito_ dentro da gaveta do criado mudo, para ler quando estivesse com uma disposição de espírito um pouco mais calorosa.

Ino e eu jantamos sozinhas porque meus tios ligaram avisando que estariam de plantão essa noite. Nós comemos em silêncio e subimos para o quarto, mas ainda era cedo.

- Sabe o que é muito estranho, ou _muita _coincidência? – Ino perguntou enquanto folheava uma revista, deitada em minha cama.

- Não faço idéia.

- Nossos vizinhos trabalham _juntos_ no _mesmo_ hospital que meus pais – disse ela, os olhos ainda entretidos com a revista. – E os rapazes, acho que estão doentes, porque minha mãe disse que eles estão sempre por lá.

- Muita coincidência – concordei, sentando-me à beira da cama.

Tudo combinava, aquele garoto de hoje de manhã parecia mesmo doente. Só que, de alguma maneira, eu não conseguia acreditar na sua aparência mortiça. Ele não aparentava nenhuma fraqueza, ao contrário, exalava algum tipo de aura estranha de domínio e vigor.

Para minha sorte – ou azar, quem sabe – eu dormi pensando nisso: no garoto. E não tive pesadelos durante meu sono.

_Continua._

_-_

**N/A: **Viram, fui rápida dessa vez, mas é só porque estou de férias por esses dias. Aliás, o acesso à Internet vai ficar muito mais difícil depois que elas se acabarem – e fala só uma semana. Pessoas, alguns podem achar um completo exagero as reações da Sakura, e pode até ser. Eu acabei de passar por uma perda de uma pessoa muito importante na família, então apenas estou descrevendo alguma das coisas que eu sinto e alguns dos sintomas que eu vi as pessoas ao meu redor demonstrarem. Não quer dizer que com tudo mundo seja assim.

**Sobre a fic:** Itachi vai dar as caras, uma hora ou outra. Vampiros em hospital pode soar irônico, mas tem um motivo que mais para frente ficará claro. Gaara é um dos amores da minha vida, então faz parte do time, é claro. Campbell College é uma escola inventiva, porque em Morningside só tem um colégio primário. As escolas espalhadas por Edimburgo, são politécnicas de arte, escolas tradicionais são mais difíceis de serem encontradas, sendo elas Telford College e Stevenson College. Campbell é um típico _surname _Escocês. E Princes Street é a avenida comercial mais famosa de Edimburgo, é Princês com um "s" só. As lojas citadas são verdadeiras, lojas famosas da avenida.

**Sobre Crepúsculo:** Olha, minha gente, eu sou fã da série ( embora quisesse que fosse só um livro, podia ter ficado só no primeiro ) mas eu escrevo fics com vampiros há um bom tempo, minha primeira fanfic tinha vampiros, minha primeira fanfic postada aqui tinha vampiros. E a maioria das minhas fics está em primeira pessoa. Portanto, como eu disse para alguns, é normal, quando estamos viciados em algo, associarmos as coisas. É normal tudo de vampiro+adolescente que aparecer lembre Crepúsculo. Mas minha fic não é baseada no livro. E eu também não estou escrevendo sobre _vampiros_, estou escrevendo algum tipo de _romance_... para alguns, enfim. Uma hora farei uma fic que fale de _vampiros_, um dia.

**Quanto às reviews**

Fiquei _super _feliz com os recados, pessoal, muito mesmo. Agradeço todas vocês.

-

**xX chococat Xx** – Nossa, cara, graças a você tornei-me uma divindade aparentemente capaz de fazer milagres – brincadeira, rs. Mas, então, uma vez isso aconteceu comigo, eu simplesmente odiava InoGaara, mas li uma fic que me fez amá-los – eu sempre gostei do Gaara, mas odiava a Ino. Na verdade, eu não sou muito fã da Sakura também, mas preciso ter um par pro Sasuke, então uso ela. Você perguntou sobre outros casais, possivelmente InoGaara, mas não sou muito boa em dois focos, por isso escrevo em primeira pessoa na maioria das vezes. E, menina, nem me fale desse negócio de mais uma fanfic para atualizar, nós ficamos loucas, né. Mas a vontade de postar é bem traiçoeira. Enfim, obrigada mesmo pelo comentário.

**Shinigami Agatha – **A Agatha da comu, né. Isso é raro de acontecer, uma leitora de lá e daqui. Bem, não há mistério envolvendo Tsunade e Kakashi ( eu não gosto desse casal, mas achei que fosse bom pra fic X.X). Sim, a morte dos pais da Sakura foi normal mesmo, nada importante, alguma hora eu enfio a causa na trama. Os Uchihas são um mistério para mim também. Eu não leio o Manga, então não faço idéia dos acontecimentos, não me baseio muito nele, para falar a verdade. Menina, como você, eu também uso a Sakura com outro par, sei lá, ela combina com todos. XD Mas quanto a Crepúsculo, tu não fostes a única a me perguntar se havia alguma semelhança. Sou fã do livro, mas não me baseie nele. É normal achar que é parecido quando estamos viciados em alguma coisa, toda vez que aparecer alguma coisa de vampiros vão relacionar à Crepúsculo, mas depois passa... eu acho. Obrigada pelo dois comentários, Agatha.

**Darknee-chan – **Eu lembro de você, ou do seu nick, não tenho certeza, de alguma outra fic minha. Se eu estiver ficando louca me ignore, tá. Você foi mais uma das meninas que citaram Crepúsculo, rsrs. Espero que continue por aqui, obrigada pela review.

**Island Jessica-chan – **Primeiramente, obrigada pelos elogios. E eu tenho a mesma impressão que você quando a SasuSaku, quando leio alguma coisa, às vezes, imagino eles na história. Quando a narração se parecer com Crepúsculo, sinto-me mesmo lisonjeada, mas eu escrevo a maioria das minhas fics em primeira pessoa, normal. É bom saber que alguém no mundo concorda comigo quanto as reviews. Obrigado de novo, moça.

**Kiyuii-chan – **Menina, sabe que eu também tenho esse costume, de ler algo só pelo nome ( ou um livro pela capa ). É claro que tu podes me chamar de Vamp-san, de Vamp, se quiser, rs. Ah, o Sasuke, eu ainda pretendo que ele a faça chorar primeiro, mas haverá os consolos. XD Thank s, girl.

**Grazi-chan – **Ino Sakura parente é quase trágico, né. Vou tentar fazer elas harmoniosas. E concordo contigo, Sasuke de vampiro é mesmo Mara. Obrigado pela review.

**Laahh. sz**– Bem vinda. Você é entusiástica, rs. Viu, até que não demorei muito, mas é só porque estou de férias. Obrigadinha, viu.

**Paola Moura** – Postei, rs. Obrigada pela review.

**Miko Nina Chan** – Lembro de você da minha one-shot A Gothic Romance, obrigado pela review de lá também e por essa, né, rs. E obrigada pelos parabéns. Continuei logo, tu vistes.

**tami-sushi – **Olá, moça. E sim, concordo contigo, é ruim fazer qualquer coisa sem inspiração ( se bem que eu não preciso estar inspirada para comer um chocolate ^.^"). Que você também acompanha Minueto, é sempre legal encontrar os leitores das outras fics. E que alivio que tu não enjoastes de vampiros, são demais mesmo, né. Obrigada pela review.

**Lecka-chan – **Obrigada, pyon, rsrs. Não, não tem influencia de Crepúsculo, embora eu seja fã do livro, mas você não foi a única a dizer isso. ( vampiros+adolescente+narração-primeira pessoa = crepúsculo, mas eu sempre escrevi em primeira pessoa, normal soar parecido ). E concordamos, Sasuke esplendido de vampiro, né. Obrigada pela review. Bejux.

**pietra-chan – Obrigada, Pia-chan. Abraços.**

**Paula-sama** – Ai, menina, eu também sinto saudades da minha escrita de Minueto, e fico feliz que você também acompanhe essa. Só que tive se simplificar um pouco o vocabulário para que seja prestada mais atenção a fic. Agradeço o convite, quase ninguém hoje em dia se oferece a betar um escrito, mas eu já tenho beta ( ela não está betando esta fic porque eu não pedi pra ela XD) Obrigada mesmo, pela review também.

**Giovanna** - Até que eu postei rápido, hein. Obrigada pela review, moça, e pelo elogio.

**Yakumo-san ou Yuki-san – **Obrigada pelo comentário. Eu também ainda não decidi completamente o destino da sakura e do Sasuke, mas coisas vão acontecer, rs. E nem me fala, menina, falta de imaginação é mesmo foda! Kisses.

**Kaomy-chan** – Ah, leitora antiga, hein, rs. Bem, os dramas fazem sucesso por causa das mocinhas sofridas, nós gostamos de tudo isso. Agora os vampiros, sem comentário para seu galmouri, são perfeitos, tem que ter, né. Obrigada Por estar sempre acompanhando minhas fanfics, Kaomy-chan.

**Sabaku no AnaH – **Ah, menina, eu bem sei do que tu estas falando. Nós nos sentimos igual, por isso fiz uma Sakura meio sofrida. Obrigada pela review. Não sei como as coisas aconteceram para você, mas espero mesmo que melhore. Eu sei como é. Obrigada pela review ^^

**Polly – **Olá, eu sou fã de Crepúsculo mas a fic não é baseada no livro não, rs. Espero que continue acompanhando, e agradeço tua review.

**Lady-Dark99 – **Pois é, moça, eu tive de mudar minha escrita para esta fic, pro povo prestar mais atenção na trama. Agradeço seu elogio e também sua review. E tu és leitora de longa data, se não me engano. ^^

**Miuky Haruno – **Continuei. U.U

**marys2itachis2**– Nossa, cara, tu lestes O beijo do Vampiro, faz tanto tempo, que legal. Eu também adoro a solidão dos vampiros, ainda vou explorar isso em algum fic da vida, rs. E ainda bem que você gosta de vampiros, eu tava com medo do povo enjoar. Obrigada pela review, mocinha.

**uchiha-no-hanna – **Continuei, e até que foi rápido, vai. Obrigada pela review.

-

Até o próximo capítulo.

Vamp


	3. O Ataque

**Meia Noite – O Vampiro da Casa ao Lado**

**-**

**Capítulo três: **_O Ataque._

_-_

_Eu não consigo escapar deste inferno_

_Por muitas vezes eu tentei_

_Mas eu ainda estou presa dentro_

_Alguém me ajude a superar este pesadelo_

_(Three Days Grace)_

_-_

Já fazia um mês que eu estava morando em Edimburgo e em cada manhã, quando abria meus olhos cansados para um novo dia, era como receber uma facada no coração. E doía todos os dias, sangrava todos os dias – não havia tempo para que a ferida sarasse. Acho que estava morrendo de tristeza e solidão. Será que alguém podia morrer disso?

Nesses casos, quando perdemos alguma coisa que nós é de grande valia e sabemos que não terá retorno, alguém vem e nos diz para superar. Superar a morte, que grande asneira. Ninguém ganha da morte, na verdade acredito que jamais existirá uma competição – pelo menos não de uma maneira justa – ela sempre sairá invicta. A morte vence e nós perdemos, é assim que as coisas são. E eu era a mais lastimável das perdedoras, aquela que nem mesmo tentava ganhar. Doeria muito mais, depois de tanto empenho, se eu acabasse derrotada outra vez.

Só que em uma manhã de quinta-feira, ao invés de ser esfaqueada como de costume, acabei me perdendo na noite quando minhas pálpebras desgrudaram-se – a mais escura e bonita das noites. Aqueles olhos cor de céu noturno, sonhei com eles sem saber exatamente o porquê. Quando acordei, não havia sangue ou dor, só a noite perambulando por meus pensamentos.

Foi quando notei que este era o antídoto contra o veneno sórdido que estava me matando. Minha mente trataria de bolar um estratagema até encontrar a saída do buraco negro no qual me meti. Não restaria espaço para sofreguidão – ou facadas matutinas.

Faz exatamente uma semana que me tornei obcecada pelos olhos do meu vizinho, o garoto do Eclipse. Apesar de ser nosso vizinho, ele não tem o costume formal de falar comigo ou com a minha prima. A única pessoa com quem ele conversava na escola era o ruivo da turma de francês da Ino.

Algumas meninas mais afoitas de Campbell tentavam um embate direto com ele, mas nunca o vi junto de nenhuma delas. Embora eu tivesse a absoluta certeza de que a maioria das garotas da escola tivessem uma queda por ele. Uma delas era a Karin, uma garota falante da minha aula de biologia. Por mais de uma vez, vi o nome dele saltitando sobre seus lábios.

Eu não tinha nenhuma aula junto com ele, porque aparentemente ele era mais velho do que eu e, portanto, estava um ano à minha frente. Acho que ele começou a torna-se consciente da minha presença tanto em Cluny Ave quanto em Campbell, pois começou a me encarar de volta em todas aquelas vezes que eu tentava ver seus olhos.

Sempre no refeitório ou na hora em que ele caminhava até seu Eclipse, eu tentava observá-lo sorrateiramente, sempre mal-sucedia em minha tentativa de absoluta descrição. E em todas as vezes, eu o encarava por mais três segundos depois que era flagrada, e depois desviava rapidamente o olhar para qualquer outro canto, incapaz de suportar todo aquele poder hipnótico, toda aquela influência dominadora dos olhos dele.

Era um processo repetitivo, porém, uma vez que eu persistia em bisbilhotá-lo todos os dias. Acho que ele ficava aborrecido comigo, pois seus lábios ficavam rígidos quando ele olhava para mim. Seu olhar devasso não era exatamente simpático, contudo era completamente deslumbrante – eu estava encantada de alguma maneira. Não era algo que eu pudesse escolher – e eu desconfiava ser culpa dele – era como se ele me atraísse disfarçadamente. Seus olhos negros eram perigosamente persuasivos, podendo facilmente me induzir a pular de um precipício se quisesse. E eu pularia.

-

Acordei cedo no domingo, depois de ter dormido um sonho entorpecido e estável. Ino ainda dormia e certamente continuaria inerte por muito mais tempo.

Eu estava completamente endurecida de frio quando abri o chuveiro. Devido à uma localização próxima em relação ao Pólo Norte, Edimburgo era uma cidade fria. E nós estávamos em Fevereiro, o segundo mês mais frio do ano. Apesar de tudo, eu adorava o frio.

Deixei que o jato forte de água quente me amolecesse, ao passo em que avermelhava minha pele. Vesti jeans escuro e moletom rosa, sem fazer questão de usar o secador nos cabelos, pois acabaria acordando Ino com o barulho. Apenas os penteei rapidamente e desci as escadas devagar, tentando não provocar ruídos porque ainda era muito cedo e provavelmente todos estariam dormindo.

Ao me aproximar da cozinha, comecei a sentir um cheiro bom de café. Tsunade estava escorada no balcão de mármore, usando um robe comprido e segurando uma revista com uma das mãos, a outra erguia uma xícara de café fumegante em direção aos lábios.

- Bom dia – saudei, sentando-me ao lado dela.

- Bom dia, Sakura. – Tsunade sorriu e pousou a xícara sobre o mármore brilhante do balcão. – Acordou cedo.

- Durmi cedo – expliquei, levantando-me para ir atrás de leite.

Há algumas semanas atrás eu me sentava e ficava imóvel na cadeira – normalmente na sala de jantar, onde fazíamos a maioria das refeições – e só comia e bebia quando Ino me incentivava.

Eu ainda me sentia um pouco acanhada, mas com o tempo comecei a adquirir hábitos desavergonhados, como eu mesma me servir de leite, como eu mesma abrir a geladeira, sem corar de vergonha por estar mexendo nas coisas deles, e como eu mesma ligar a televisão. Com o tempo Tsunade começara a perceber que eu não gostava de conversar, então não me incomodava com conversações desnecessárias. Ela bem sabia da minha amargura, então me deixava à vontade para falar quando estivesse sóbria o suficiente.

Kakashi era o mais sossegado da família. Quando estava em casa passava a maior parte do tempo enfurnado na mini-biblioteca lendo livros que, quando mencionados, deixavam Tsunade louca da vida. Eu não entendia o porquê das reações raivosas dela quando eu ou Ino informávamos que ele estava lendo. Ler era um bom hábito.

- Você se importa se eu tomar meu leite lá fora? – Tsunade ergueu os olhos amendoados da revista e me encarou com sua expressão benévola. – É que eu gostaria de ler um livro.

- Fique à vontade. – Ela voltou a ler a revista. – Se não se importar com o frio.

- Gosto de friagem – segredei-lhe, arrastando o banco para trás.

Tsunade esboçou um sorriso discreto, sem tirar os olhos da sua revista, e eu me levantei. Subi as escadas com o dobro do cuidado que usei para descer, pois não queria de maneira alguma derramar o leite do copo que estava carregando no tapete da minha tia. Devia já ter descido com o livro, mas a idéia de ler no quintal dos fundos só me ocorreu quando eu já estava lá na cozinha.

Entrei no quarto e segui direto para a gaveta do meu criado mudo. _Orgulho e Preconceito_ estava lá esperando por mim, imaculado. Fechei a porta ao sair, tendo o cuidado de ser suave para não acordar Ino.

Tive vontade de abrir os braços, fechar os olhos e suspirar profundamente ao sair lá para os fundos. Apesar da baixíssima temperatura, o dia ainda estava clarificado pela luz do sol. Só que eu não ouvia os pássaros cantando hoje.

O quintal dos fundos parecia um enorme quadrado verdejante, com vista para as árvores e para os quintais de todas as casas vizinhas, todas elas seguindo enfileiradas. Senti conforto e liberdade, estando verdadeiramente sozinha pela primeira vez desde que cheguei aqui. Para minha sorte, eles tinham três cadeiras enormes de madeiras ajuntadas na extremidade oeste, ainda ao alcance da sombra da marquise.

Esperava que Tsunade não ficasse aborrecida comigo se eu arrastasse uma delas até o gramado, onde o sol pudesse me alcançar. Mas depois eu colocaria de volta no lugar. Tomei meu leite e depois fui checar o peso da cadeira – não parecia pesada. Tive mais trabalho do que calculei para arrastá-la até o ponto que queria. Ajustei-a de modo que eu ficasse de frente para o sol quando me sentasse, e de costas para as árvores.

Então abri meu livro e mergulhei fundo na história, compenetrada nas palavras, sentindo a luz do sol abrandar o frio talhante ao meu redor, secando meus cabelos.

Estava na página 34, por demais entretida com a trama, quando meu coração deu um salto abrupto com o susto que levei, assim que senti algo bater em minha cabeça. Pulei da cadeira e o livro escapou de minhas mãos.

Alguém caiu em pé do meu lado, os pés socando o gramado. Levei meu segundo susto da manhã, mais alarmante do que o primeiro. Meu coração parecia-se muito com um motor de carro naquele momento.

Eu realmente não queria, mas um gritinho involuntário subiu por minha garganta quando me deparei com um rapaz alto.

- Me desculpe, Sakura. – A voz dele soou baixa e arrependida. Já estava abaixado, recolhendo o meu livro e o objeto que tivera acertado minha cabeça.: um luxuoso e resistente óculos de sol.

Fiquei estática e muda, talvez em choque.

Ele se levantou, encarando-me lá do alto com seus olhos de ébano. Não era necessária uma apresentação para eu saber que esse era Itachi Uchiha, o outro filho do casal da casa ao lado. Essa foi a primeira vez que eu o vi, tão parecido com o irmão mais novo - eles tinham o mesmo queixo. Segundo os relatos de Ino, ele estudava na University of Edinburgh.

Como todos os outros da família – eu os vira certa vez, os pais, digo - sua pele era pálida e seus olhos eram escuros como carvão, e havia aquele aspecto doentio desajustando suas feições.

Ele se ergueu e me estendeu o livro.

Fiquei imóvel, olhando para a mão dele - que não era da mesma brancura leitosa do irmão, era apenas pálida – perguntando-me como é que ele sabia meu nome. Mas eu também sabia o nome dele graças a Ino, então peguei meu livro e olhei para o alto.

Só enxerguei galhos e folhas, mas todos eles muito distantes. Ele pulou lá de cima, daquela altura inadequada e vertiginosa. Itachi segurava uma garrafa metálica de tampo preto, impossibilitando qualquer tentativa de identificar a bebida que havia lá dentro.

- Eu te assustei, não foi? – perguntou ele, mas sem o mesmo arrependimento de antes. Na verdade, acho que havia um pequeno indício de sorriso escarnecido em seus lábios afilados.

- Só um pouco – admiti.

- Machucou sua cabeça? – Ele olhou por cima de mim, para meu couro cabeludo. – O óculos, digo.

Passei a mão na cabeça, sentido uma pequena latência entre a divisão capilar, mas omiti essa comprovação.

- Nenhum pouco.

Seus olhos escuros estavam sérios, desacreditando de mim. Acho que a falta de um sorriso lustroso de minha parte contribuiu para sua suspeita.

- Me desculpe – ele repetiu.

- Não foi nada, mesmo – insisti.

Esse rapaz tinha um olhar gelante e um belo rosto, como aqueles modelos sérios dos catálogos de lentes de contato. Ele cobriu os olhos com seu clássico _RayBan_, parecendo ligeiramente incomodado com os raios solares.

- Sou Itachi – apresentou-se, mas parecia não querer estender a mão para um cumprimento. Seu semblante parecia quase agoniado ali fora, como se ele estivesse com muita pressa de sair dali.

- Sakura – reiterei, sentindo-me idiota. Ele já sabia meu nome.

- Até mais, Sakura. – E ele se virou de costas para mim, andando rapidamente em direção à sua casa.

Eu o vi pular o cercado metalino com facilidade, acenando para mim antes de enveredar-se para dentro de casa.

Fiquei parada no meio do gramado com o livro fechado nas mãos. Olhei para cima de novo, inconformada com a altura. O súbito encontro com o vizinho fora completamente fora dos padrões. Uma sina, considerei, já que meu encontro com o irmão mais novo fora tão esquisito quanto esse.

-

Na segunda feira a friagem dera uma trégua, mas a ventania não. Essa condição certamente deixou Ino aborrecida pelo resto das aulas.

No intervalo, como sempre, fiquei ardendo de curiosidade ao ver Ino esguelhando breves olhadelas para o ruivo. Eu estava intrigada, o que não fazia meu feitio. Sendo uma garota, eu reconheceria aquele olhar em qualquer lugar. Ino estava apaixonada por ele. Sua tentativa de imparcialidade quando perguntei dele logo no meu primeiro dia de aula não dera certo.

Às vezes, quando ela não estava olhando, eu o observava direcionar aqueles olhos verdes para ela. Ele era mais indecifrável, de modo que eu não sabia ao certo que tipo de fulgor era aquele que acendia em seus olhos. Era inquietante observá-los nesse jogo silencioso.

- Ino, por que você não me conta sobre o Gaara – disse calmamente, quando ela deu a partida no carro ao fim das aulas.

Ela ficou calada por algum tempo, decidindo o que falar. Por fim, suspirou, trocando de marcha assim que entramos na avenida – o trânsito estava sempre descongestionado àquela hora do dia.

- Não há nada para contar.

- Então conte-me sobre os olhos dele – incentivei.

Ino fez uma expressão incrédula, juntando as sobrancelhas douradas.

- São verdes, o que é que tem? – replicou ela, sem tirar os olhos da estrada. – Os seus também são, Sakura. Todos olhos verdes.

- Mas os olhos dele certamente lhes são mais atrativos do que os meus. Afinal, você dedica uma dose diária de olhadas para eles.

As mãos dela apertaram o volante, seus olhos azuis faiscaram.

- Está certo, eu gosto dele. É isso – disse rapidamente, derrotada.

Me senti culpada por pressioná-la, mas não podia parar agora.

- E ele?

- Eu não sei. Gaara é tão esquisito quando o Uchiha. Eles estão sempre juntos, aliás.

Pensei por alguns segundos, determinando a cartada seguinte.

- Mas eu já o vi olhando para você, e sei que você também já notou. – Fiquei olhando para Ino, tentando decifrar suas expressões. Consegui identificar raiva, descrença e até uma leve centelha de tristeza.

- Sinceramente, acho que ele me odeia. – disse Ino, simplesmente. – Seu olhar é mais de ódio do que qualquer outra coisa.

Eu não consegui decifrar os olhos daquele ruivo, mas tinha toda a certeza – e seria a última coisa que eu poderia imaginar – de aquilo não era ódio, estava mais para frustração. No entanto Ino parecia convencida do suposto ódio dele. Quando as pessoas estão apaixonadas costumam se depreciar, sempre desacreditando do que está em frente aos olhos.

- Não acho que seja ódio, Ino.

- Você não sabe, Sakura, mas ele nunca falou comigo – confessou ela com a voz ainda estável, embora os olhos estivessem perturbados. – Gaara sempre me olhou dessa maneira, como se sentisse raiva de mim, mas nunca disse uma única palavra. Eu não sei o que fiz de errado.

Ela bateu a mão no volante, como se aquela fosse a cabeça do ruivo, imaginei.

- Você poderia falar com ele, sabe, na aula de francês – propus, abaixando os ombros instintivamente.

Ino sacudiu a cabeça, seus cabelos dançando com o movimento.

- Não, não! Eu não conseguiria, ele é tão intimidador. – Ela mordeu o lábio, apavorada com a idéia.

- Mas esse_ é só o Gaara_ – remedei suas falas, o mesmo tom de sua voz naquele dia.

Os cantos de sua boca ergueram-se num sorriso nanico, revelando duas quase imperceptíveis covinhas. Suspirei, querendo poder partilhar de seu sorriso, mas o meu ainda era funesto.

A conversa sobre o ruivo morreu quando Ino ligou o rádio no último volume. Eu não reclamei.

-

Aprendi a andar sozinha em nosso bairro e meus tios sequer objetavam quando eu dizia que daria uma volta. Diziam que Morningside era um lugar seguro e que estava tudo bem se eu quisesse passar um tempo sozinha, para respirar.

Em pouco tempo tornei-me uma andarilha – Ino vinha junto algumas vezes, mas não era seu entretenimento favorito. Morningside Clock, onde ficava o prédio vitoriano com o grande relógio embutido no topo, era meu lugar predileto. Eu me sentava no banco da praça e ficava horas a fio entretida com o tiquetaquear que faziam os ponteiros.

Ino me contou que no fim do ano, bem ao lado do banco onde gosto de me sentar, eles colocam uma árvore de natal gigantesca e adornam todo o relógio com pisca-piscas.

O terreno e as ruas ao meu redor estavam desérticos, apenas por ser quarta-feira. Meus tios não jantariam em casa essa noite, mas já estava na hora de voltar, ainda tinha os problemas de matemática para serem resolvidos. O celular no meu bolso começou a vibrar antes que eu tivesse chance de me levantar do banco.

O ID que piscava na tela era o de Ino, automaticamente olhei para o relógio outra vez. Dez e meia, ela devia estar preocupada com minha demora.

- Alô, Ino – titulei assim que pus o fone no ouvido.

- _Sakura, onde é que você está? – _ela voz era um misto de alívio por eu ter respondido e preocupação por não saber aonde é que eu havia me enfiado.

- Na praça do relógio.

_- Me avise da próxima vez que resolver desaparecer, só para eu não ficar pensando que você foi seqüestrada ou vendida como escrava branca para algum comerciante psicótico._

Revirei os olhos. Quando queria, Ino podia ser bem dramática.

- Estou voltando para casa agora – eu disse, para tranqüilizá-la. – E me desculpe. – Depois desliguei.

Guardei o celular de volta no bolso e puxei a touca da minha blusa, para amparar minha cabeça do vento gelado.

Enquanto eu caminhava em direção à calçada, houve um barulho feroz atrás de mim, algo que se assemelhava a um rosnado de cachorro. Senti um arrepio congelante descer de meu pescoço até o final de minhas costas.

Só tive certeza de que havia sido derrubada no chão quando minha cabeça latejou com o impacto sofrido na queda e quando senti algo pesado sobre mim. Tudo havia sido rápido demais, o rosnado, a queda - eu olhei para trás e não vi nada, quando voltei a olhar para frente veio o susto. Agora havia dedos frios circundando o meu pescoço e um olhar devorador me examinando.

Um homem jovem e imundo estava sobre mim, seus dedos rodeando meu pescoço. Eu não consegui me mover, completamente abismada, até que os olhos do agressor tornaram-se escarlates, feito rubi fulgente, e eu comecei a me debater convulsivamente debaixo dele.

- Me solte! - mandei com a voz sufocada pelo aperto.

Ele sorriu para mim, os dentes proeminentes e letais, a sombra de seus cabelos desgrenhados movendo-se como em um pesadelo.

- Que delícia - disse ele, lambendo os lábios. Sua voz era um grasnado sibiloso que me causou enjôo. - O perfume em sua pele é suculento. Simplesmente deleitoso, minha querida.

- Me solte! - disse outra vez, minha voz ainda mais rouca do que antes.

- Fique calma, só vai doer um pouco – garantiu-me ele, tranqüilo.

Eu não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Eu ia morrer aqui, pelas mãos de uma criatura que nunca se vira outra igual antes, que eu nem sabia se era real – a não ser pela dor e o pânico, que eram bem reais.

Tentei pensar pelo lado positivo, enquanto ele abaixava seus caninos enormes em direção ao meu pescoço. Finalmente veria meus pais e a dor que achei ser interminável ia embora para sempre. No entanto, não consegui me animar com essa perspectiva, pois uma voz em minha cabeça gritou comigo, dizendo que eu não podia morrer agora, que meus pais ficariam muito bravos comigo se eu fosse encontrá-los. Achei que estivesse enlouquecendo, mas a voz continuou berrando.

Juntei toda a força que tinha, levando minhas mãos aos ombros do monstro, e tentei empurrá-lo, mas ele não se moveu em nada. Parecia que eu estava empurrando um muro feito de aço. O desespero me tomou quando senti sua língua resvalar sobre meu pescoço, fazendo-me encolher instintivamente.

Fechei os olhos e esperei pela dor lacerante que viria a seguir, quando ele cravasse aquelas presas na minha carne. Mas então ele foi abruptamente arrancado de cima de mim. Escutei o barulho do seu corpo batendo contra a árvore que ficava ao lado de um dos postes de luz, a única árvore do espaço quadrado que servia para a praça do relógio.

Coloquei uma mão sobre o pescoço e tossi algumas vezes, sentindo um bolo seco envolvendo minha garganta. De alguma maneira meu corpo reagiu instintivamente, e eu me pus de pé, atenta a qualquer movimento.

Minha boca se abriu no momento em que meus olhos encontraram a figura a minha frente. Ele estava de costas para mim, mas eu reconheceria o desgrenho irregular de seus cabelos em qualquer lugar. Sasuke Uchiha, o garoto do Eclipse, parecia procurar por alguma coisa, pois sua cabeça movia-se para os lados e para o alto.

Dei-me conta de que havia sido_ ele_ quem me salvara, foram suas mãos que arrancaram o monstro de cima de mim. Meu coração tamborilava em um ritmo frenético e meus olhos estavam bem abertos. Dei um passo em sua direção, incerta do que estava fazendo, mas com todo o medo evaporado unicamente por sua presença.

- Não se mova! – a voz dele ordenou lá da frente.

Estaquei imediatamente onde estava. Não pude ouvir nada além do vento fraco que perpassava o terreno, chacoalhando as folhas da árvore que fora atingida pelo corpo arremessado contra ela.

Sasuke virou-se para mim repentinamente, havia sangue em seu olhar. Não tive tempo de ficar chocada, pois logo em seguida meu corpo foi puxado para trás com brusquidão. Eu não acreditei quando aquele cara prendeu meus braços para trás, aproximando sua boca do meu pescoço outra vez. Não sei como Sasuke apareceu ao nosso lado tão depressa, mas se não fosse por ele ter acertado um soco no rosto do sujeito ele já teria me mordido.

Quando me soltou, com o impacto do soco, meu corpo deslizou para frente e eu caí com os joelhos sobre o chão, espalmando as mãos sobre ele para amaciar a queda.

- Você não pode recusar sangue para os filhos da noite, moleque. – Escutei a voz da criatura atrás de mim, depois uma gargalhada assoviada e finalmente silêncio.

Pensei que a qualquer momento fosse ter uma parada cardíaca com o ritmo desenfreado do meu coração. Fechei os olhos com força, sentindo os joelhos pulsarem com a dor do baque.

Senti algo frio tocar meu rosto e abri os olhos imediatamente. Voltei a respirar ao notar os pulsos pálidos próximos a mim. Sasuke segurava meu rosto com ambas as mãos, virando-o suavemente nas direções em que seus olhos rubros queriam checar. Corei até as raízes do cabelo com sua proximidade.

- Onde é que ele está? – perguntei a ele, surpresa por encontrar minha voz.

- Fugiu.

Apesar de parecer concentrado em sua tarefa, sua feição contorcia-se em uma mescla de ódio e frustração.

- Você está bem? – Olhei bem para seus olhos, embora ele não estivesse olhando nos meus. Ele podia estar ferido, aquele cara podia ter machucado ele enquanto eu estava caída aqui feito idiota.

Sasuke finalmente voltou seus olhos flamejantes para os meus, encarando-me com incredulidade, quase com raiva, mas seus olhos iam voltando ao tom escuro de meia noite.

- Voce está ferida? – Ele ignorou minha pergunta, usando os dedos para erguer o meu queixo. - Ele te mordeu?

- N-Não – balbuciei.

Ele soltou meu rosto e colocou-se de pé, estendendo a mão branca para mim. Peguei em sua mão, sentindo pela segunda vez a frieza de sua pele. Eu pretendia interrogá-lo sobre toda essa loucura que acabara de acontecer assim que estivesse em pé, mas quando ele me ajudou a levantar, não tive tempo de sequer abrir a boca, porque ele me ergueu nos braços com a mesma facilidade que se ergue um bebê e saltou para cima do poste de luz. Eu gritei, é claro, com o susto, apavorada com a idéia de que ele pudesse se desequilibrar e cair lá embaixo.

- Fique quietinha – sussurrou ele, pulando do poste para cima do casarão à nossa frente. – Estou te levando para casa.

E ele continuou pulando pelos telhados, comigo agarrada em seu pescoço, completamente perplexa. Ninguém nos notava voando pela noite, sem ruído algum que pudesse nos denunciar. Logo que me acalmei, comecei a corar de novo. Nunca havia estado tão próxima de um garoto como agora, colada em seu peito – e ele cheirava maravilhosamente bem. Sasuke estava impassível, olhando para frente o tempo todo com seus olhos escuros. Eu sentia como se estivesse flutuando em seus braços, quando enfim ele me desceu no gramado e eu vi a luz do quarto da Ino acesa. Olhei para minha roupa, toda suja e amarrotada, pensando em como explicaria isso para ela.

Quando olhei em volta percebi que estava sozinha. Nem pude agradecê-lo por ter salvado minha vida daquela maneira inusitada e totalmente irreal. Isso podia ser mais um sonho, a qualquer momento eu acordaria ofegante na cama. Com essa esperança, corri para dentro de casa antes que Ino ligasse para a polícia – e eu sei que ela ligaria.

-

_Continua._

_-_

**N/A:** Outro capítulo, foi meio que semanal, certo. Os próximos, vou avisar pra vocês não me matarem, possivelmente vão ter um espaço de tempo maior de postagens devido ao término das minhas férias. Tudo sobre Morningside é verdadeiro, inclusive a praça do relógio, que é um marco histórico do bairro. Apenas modifiquei um pouco sua estrutura, da praça, digo, para se adequar ao que eu precisava. Mas eles colocam mesmo uma árvore de natal do lado do banco no natal, e o relógio fica enfeitado mesmo com piscas.

**Quanto a fic:** Bem, espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo em especial, porque eu sou uma lastima em descrição de cenas que envolvam qualquer tipo de ação. A partir daí a história vai começar a se desenrolar, eu espero, rs. Gaara, não é para ser um mistério, mas depois eu direi o que este rapaz faz por aqui. Itachi, apesar de hot é secundário e por enquanto não tem muita importância na trama. E quanto a Crepúsculo, i give up. U.Ú

-

**Reviews:**

**Miko Nina Chan** – Sim, acho que era eu XD. Você o Itachi são bem chegados, hein, rsr. Não se preocupe com achar que minha fic é parecida com Crepúsculo, eu to levando isso como algo bom... acho, rs. Fico feliz que tu gostes da minha fic, é claro. Obrigada pelo review.

**Darknee-chan** – Obrigada de coração pelo sentimentos, é ruim perder alguém, mas, enfim. Ah, sim eu vi tua review no Beijo, e agradeço por ela, já que lá eu não respondi reviews, foi a primeira fic que eu postei aqui. E obrigada pela review desta fic.

**ReshaAngel** – Primeiramente, agradeço seu comentário, por ter parado e me enviado uma review. Quanto a Crepúsculo eu desencanei, não tem problema se tua achares parecido, ainda porque esse capitulo mostra que a fic esta levando outros rumos, mas tudo beleza. Até que eu postei rápido esse capitulo, hein, rs. O próximo vai demorar um pouco mais. Obrigada pela review, é claro.

**Lecka-chan** – Ahh, Escócia, eu amo a Escócia... e Paris *-*. Imagino se o Japão e a Inglaterra estão na tua lista. Bem, nada aconteceu com a Ino e o Gaara, só bobeira, nada muito importante, como foi visto neste capítulo. Sim, sim, he he, o casal secundário vai ser GaaraIno. Quanto a Crepúsculo, desencanei, nem se preocupe com isso, moça. Realmente, eu também agarraria o Sasuke se tivesse esbarrado nele, como tu citou em teu inconformismo, rs. Essa livraria é fruto de imaginação doentia, então fique feliz que não exista uma aí onde você mora. Acho engrado teu jeito de conversar consigo mesma às vezes, parece o pessoal da comu usando Inners, rs. Algumas são até criativas, bem, outras não. Enfim, super obrigada por seu super comentário. Até o próximo capítulo, se tu estiveres por aqui.

**Sabaku no AnaH –** Cara, eu acho que são os vampiros que tem um "Q" a mais, como tu dissestes. Fico agradecida com esse comentário de minha escrita, muito mesmo. Bem, vou deixar você adivinhar o que o Gaara é. Se eu contar perde a graça, mas com o tempo (ou o próximo capítulo, eu sei lá) vai ficar meio obvio. Obrigada pela review.

**Paula-sama** – Ahhh, ta, me desculpe o equívoco com a betagem. Eu sou como você (tirando esses dias de férias) só tenho a noite para escrever. Nunca imaginei que alguém me diria que "infestado de árvores" fosse interessante, rs. Gostei, moça, obrigada. Quanto ao cadastro de beta. Não sei se para você isso vai aparecer, no meu profile aparece porque eu já sou beta e não me lembro como me cadastrei, mas vamos lá. Faça o login, depois disso nos ícones abaixo do seu Id: account, publish, traffic e etc, você vai seguindo até chegar no beta reader. Assim que você passar o mouse em cima vai aparecer três linhas abaixo, pule o beta guide (é só uma apresentação) e clique em beta profile, então é só preencher os espaços, depois volte em beta preferences e preencha os novos espaços sempre click em save, depois automaticamente o perfil de beta vai aparecer na tua conta. É tipo isso, enfim. E obrigada pela review.

**Lady-Death99** - Gosto disso, moça, de alguém que já leu minhas outras fics. Bem, como tu vistes nesse capítulo, o lance com InoGaara não é nada demais, só um climinha por enquanto. Ah, InoGaara é um casal que eu gosto muito e eles vão ter bastante participação na fic, pelo eu espero que eu consiga escrever assim. Sim, esse capítulo foram rápidos porque eu estou de férias, mas os próximos vão demorar porque minhas férias tão já no finzinho T.T. Obrigada por mais essa review.

**Shinigami Agatha** – Apesar de não ter sido eu a criadora das regras da comu, agradeço o elogio feito para nós da moderação, embora eu nunca tenha visto alguns dos outros moderadores O.o. Tem um pessoal super bacana da comunidade, gente que eu conheço desde de que entrei lá, como tu dissestes, eles são bem receptivos, mas tem um povo que dá nos nervos também U.U. Eu imaginei, quanto a Crepúsculo, algo muito parecido com o que você disse. Tipo, eles felizes e já era, rs. Ah, sério, o segundo livro é o pior. Mas o terceiro é muito bom, no quarto ela cagou na história, anyway. Olha, quanto a sua pergunta do jogo, inicialmente eu coloquei o jogo como um suporte, sem ainda saber o que faria com ele, pode ser que eu use o jogo para alguma coisa inesperada ou pode ser que não, eu ainda não sei muito bem. Ah, sim, o Gaara, né. Amo ele, tinha que pôr. Sim, isso que você falou, esses dois primeiros capítulos fora meio introdução mesmo, espero desengatar a história a partir do capítulo 4, mas não sei da minha inspiração. Não sou muito boa com ação, mas vou tentar jogar um pouco dela por aqui. Tu perguntastes sobre como eu sei da Escócia, basicamente é um acumulo de conhecimento, sou apaixonada pela Escócia desde 1999, quando assisti o pequeno Vampiro, então de lá pra cá eu venho lendo livros e vendo filmes ambientados no país, então algumas coisas grudam na nossa cabeça e não saem mais, mas quando não sei faço pesquisas em inglês no google, porque em português não se acha muita coisa. Obrigadão pela sua reviewzona.

**Yukitachi** – He he, ainda bem que você gosta de vampiros, moça, porque senão eu tava perdida. Obrigado pelo elogio a respeito da minha escrita. Quanto ao nome da fic, que tu me perguntastes se era inspirado no livro da Meg Cabot, bem, na verdade não, eu não conhecia este livro até semana passada, quando uma leitora de uma comunidade me perguntou a mesma coisa, então eu fui atrás de ver. Mas o nome me surgiu quando eu tava vendo TV, foi espontâneo, eu só tinha pensado em "Meia Noite" e depois veio o resto. Agradeço imensamente todos os seus comentários, são todos muito bem vindos por aqui. Obrigada pela review.

**Pipoca com chocolate 8D** – Obrigada a review e obrigada o elogio. =D

**Polly **– Aha, obrigada pelo review e por continuar acompanhando a fic.

**Island Jessica-chan** – Ah, que bom, moça, que você não me achou exagerada quanto as reações da Sakura. E tua escola não é única maluca, as de onde eu moro também começaram com aulas no meio da semana. Ah, feriados são uma dádiva salvadora, ainda mais quando tem emendo. Obrigada pela review e bons feriados para ti.

**Mye-chan** – Ah, Mye-chan *-* Que saudade de ver teu nome por aqui, tu fostes uma das primeiras pessoas a me mandar review quando abri minha conta. E como fiquei alegre em saber que as únicas fics de vampiro que você lê são as minhas, fiquei emocionada *chorando aqui*. Muito obrigada mesmo pelo pêsames, pela força e pela review. Tipo, é a Mye-chan, né. *-*

**Ps:** me esclareça uma dúvida, o que é o TCC que você citou uma vez? XD''

**Grazi chan** – Você e mais algumas pessoas ficaram curiosas a respeito de InoGaara, mas era só um climinha mesmo, como foi visto neste capítulo, é claro que mais pra frente vai rolar algo mais, mas nenhum mistério, rs. Ah, você parece gostar do Itachi. As meninas piram com ele, cra, eu dou muita risada na comu, as meninas amam ele. Tu também és fã, pelo jeito, rs. Sim, sou a Vampiric do Orkut, e acho que já até lhe respondi lá no tópico. Obrigada pela review.

**Yasashiino Yume** – Outro nome que fiquei super feliz de ver por aqui. Eu espero algum dia ver você escrever sobre vampiros, dona Kao-chan, e estou esperando também por Olhos, okays, tipo super curiosa com o próximo capítulo, sei lá, acho que vai ser muito legal, sem contar a importância. Quanto ao que tu dissestes sobre primeira pessoa, eu acho mais fácil do que terceira, que é onde eu me enrolo mais. Fiquei lisonjeada com seus elogios, own. Cara, eu também queria um vizinho vampiro. Quanto ao Gaara, amo ele, tipo, demais, e ia ser MUITO legal se você escrevesse sobre ele, eu leria com certeza. Obrigada também pelo parabéns e pelo apoio, sabe, de você estar aí se eu precisar. Trabalhos são sangue sugas, eu sempre soube disso, sobreviva até as férias porque eu continuo esperando por Olhos. E Obrigada pela review também, Kao-chan.

**Yakumo-san ou Yuki-san** – Cara, super concordo com você. Falta de imaginação é mesmo nosso pior castigo. Espero que você se recupere, que sua alma se esquente e supere, lhe fará bem. Obrigada pela review.

**Bruna Lopes** – Sim, tu estás certas, as coisas serão bem diferentes de Crepúsculo. Obrigada pela review, moça.

**MahzinhaPrincess06** – Espero que daqui pra frente a fic não lhe lembre mais Crepúsculo, mas no começo muitas pessoas também acharam parecido, T.T Mais uma pessoa que gosta do Itachi e do Gaara. Obrigada pela review.

**Lust Lotu's** – Olá, moça. Tu me mandastes uma review em na minha one-shot Um Dama Tresloucada, obrigada por ela. Fico feliz que tenha aparecido por aqui. Obrigada pela review e pelos comentários bacanas.

**Thais** – He he, Olá. Fico agradecida com seus elogios. Obrigada por comentar, merci pela review.

**Keiko Haruno Uchiha** – Obrigada por esse AMEI que você disse, gostei do comentário. Viu, até que eu não demorei dessa vez. Super beijo para ti também e obrigada pela review.

**marys2itachis2 **– Suas preces foram atendidas, por que esse capítulo também foi rápido, rs. Bem, quanta a pergunta do Gaara, deixo você imaginar, porque se eu contar perde a graça, mas depois ficará óbvio se ele é ou não é um vampiro. Sim, moça. Vai ser GaaraIno, amo esse casal. Provavelmente não aparecerão outros personagens, talvez, quem sabe o Neji e a Tenten, mas é muito possível que não. Obrigada pela review.

-

Até o próximo capítulo.

Vamp.


	4. Uma idéia

******Meia Noite – O Vampiro da Casa ao Lado**

**-**

**Capítulo 4:** _Uma idéia._

_-_

Soube que não estava sonhando assim que abri a porta do quarto e Ino parou de pentear os cabelos, olhando-me através do espelho com olhos azuis e curiosos. Ainda sentada à penteadeira, Ino virou apenas a cabeça para trás, os cabelos louros caindo úmidos sobre as costas, checando cada pedaço de mim que seus olhos abelhudos podiam alcançar.

Finalmente se levantou, caminhando até mim com as mãos na cintura. Seus lábios se partiram e ela lançou-me um de seus olhares reprovativos, o mesmo que usava quando achava alguma roupa deselegante.

- Mas o que é que aconteceu com você? – questionou-me, os traços de todo o rosto se alterando com exagero. Ino era uma pessoa completamente figurativa, usando sempre os braços para ilustrar suas falas, como um maestro. Sempre imaginei que se um dia alguém lhe cortasse os braços, ela acabaria por ficar muda. – Onde é que se meteu, Sakura? Já viu que horas são? O que é que houve com você?

Eram mais perguntas do que me sentia capaz de responder. Respirei fundo, tentando encontrar alguma solução lógica para tudo o que havia acontecido esta noite. Era mais difícil arquitetar mentiras que convencessem tanto Ino quanto a mim mesma com um coração tão abalado sacudindo-me o peito.

Não havia palavras de prontidão que pudessem relatar com literalidade o tufão obscuro que me envolvera, tudo o que havia em minha mente era a lembrança do terror e dos olhos vermelhos. Então a imagem de Sasuke predominou, sobrepondo-se a qualquer surto que eu pudesse ter no momento. Quem era ele? Quem era ele? Quem era ele? Repetia-se numerosas e atormentantes vezes.

Eu podia estar enlouquecendo. Minha cabeça girou bruscamente, e eu me senti enjoada, confusa, completamente perdida. Não havia no que me apoiar ou a quem recorrer. E Ino ainda esperava suas respostas.

Eu não sei, Ino, eu não tenho idéia do aconteceu comigo. Só me lembro de ter sido quase enforcada e de que alguém tentou morder o meu pescoço sem um propósito racional – embora não existissem propósitos racionais quando se tratava de mordidas. E nosso vizinho, aliás, é muito forte e gatuno, capaz de saltar entre telhados. Era essa a verdade, mas eu não poderia contar isso a Ino. Ela não acreditaria – nem mesmo eu conseguia acreditar.

- Eu caí no caminho. – Foi tudo o que conseguir dizer sem que meus lábios trepidassem, delatando a minha farsa. – Quando você me ligou e eu vi as horas, saí correndo feito uma louca, para chegar o mais depressa possível. Só que acabei caindo em conseqüência da velocidade. – Ino ouvia tudo atentamente, era impossível saber se estava acreditando, ou não, em minha história fajuta. – Bem, depois que percebi o estrago – Olhei para os meus joelhos esfolados, apenas para enfatizar que estava mesmo machucada – não consegui mais correr, estava difícil até mesmo andar, então sentei-me na calçada e dei um tempo, sabe, para me recuperar. Quando a ardência deu trégua eu voltei a andar e cá estou eu.

Os olhos azuis tornaram-se condolentes perante meu estado lastimoso.

- Olha só para você, menina. – Ino apontou ambas as mãos para meus joelhos, para logo depois segurar meus ombros, virando-me de costas para ela. Levou-me em direção ao banheiro. – Tome um banho, lave bem esse machucado – disse, empurrando-me para dentro do box, desconsiderando que eu ainda estava com roupas e sapatos. – Vou buscar esparadrapos e uma pomada cicatrizante lá no quarto dos doutores. – E saiu batendo a porta do banheiro, deixando-me só.

Me despi e liguei o chuveiro, sentindo um calafrio desconfortável subindo por minhas costas. Ali, debaixo da água quente, entorpecida demais para sequer aplicar xampu nos cabelos, revi as cenas da última meia hora, imagens rodopiantes e inacreditáveis. Demorei pelo menos dez minutos para me livrar do torpor e finalmente começar os processos básicos de higiene.

Ino remexia em algumas parafernálias em sua cama, quando saí do banho enrolada na toalha deixada de prontidão no armário aéreo do banheiro. Fui sedenta até o roupeiro, atrás de roupas limpas e quentes. Vesti um conjunto de moletom e deixei, minutos depois, que Ino tratasse dos meus joelhos.

- Terá sorte se saírem incólumes, sem marca nenhuma. – Ino molhou o algodão com uma substância avermelhada que eu pensei ser mercúrio. – Uma garota não pode abdicar de saias e vestidos por causa de joelhos ralados, seria uma tragédia.

Apertei os lábios, sentindo o ardume aumentar ao invés de diminuir, mas não abri a boca para pedir que Ino parasse.

- Você deve tomar mais cuidado, Sakura. Inclusive com suas unhas – ela dizia, colocando gaze sobre o machucado.

Minha boca não se abriu em momento algum, não conseguia falar. Quando fui me deitar, por um breve momento, considerei a hipótese de estar entrando em estado de choque.

A luz do quarto foi apagada, mas meus olhos não se fecharam. Ino estava mergulhada em seu sono tranqüilo, enquanto eu observava o teto, escondida debaixo de cobertas que já não me forneciam a proteção ilusória de antes.

Durante horas inteiras, o rosto pálido e estranhamente belo do vizinho me mantiveram desperta por tempo o suficiente para que meus olhos ficassem pesados.

E não foi possível dormir. Pelos menos não por um período satisfatório. Eu não me movi na cama, ou rolei nela, nem mesmo me descobri ou pus o travesseiro sobre o rosto. Fiquei parada, como se dormisse, mas com os olhos bem abertos. Pensamentos demais impediam que o sono me acometesse por completo. Enquanto estava deitada e inerte, o tempo passou e já era de manhã quando bocejei mais uma vez, depois de tantas outras vezes.

Meu corpo se arrepiou quando pus os pés no chão gelado, indo para o banheiro. Eu não precisava de outro banho, uma vez que havia dormido com os cabelos molhados, mas precisava relaxar. A água quente do chuveiro não fora consolativa da maneira que eu esperava. Aliviou meu sono e amorteceu os ligames endurecidos em meus ombros, entretanto minha mente permaneceu frenética.

Mais do que simplesmente cansada depois de mais uma noite desperta, que se assomava a tantas outras, em que não consegui fechar os olhos e sonhar, eu me sentia profundamente irritada, como há muito tempo não me sentia. Desde a morte de meus pais, durante dias e horas inteiras eu estive absorta, flutuando entre as pessoas, me sentindo invisível e dolorida - solitária. Era apenas isso, como não existir, mas ainda assim sentir a dor.

Mas como se dedos inexistentes tivessem agarrado meus tornozelos, fui bruscamente puxada para baixo, impossibilitada de tornar a flutuar porque estava irritada com algo.

Tremi ao desenrolar a toalha do meu corpo. Me vesti com rapidez, para não congelar, e depois busquei pela escova de cabelos. Não reconheci o rosto que vi no espelho, pois aqueles olhos brilhavam. Havia ali uma certa frustração, o pensamento aborrecido de estar cega, tateando respostas no escuro.

Desde de que vim para Edimburgo não sentia muito mais do que uma tristeza patética e amargura – a verdade era que me faltava a vontade de sentir algo. E agora eu estava com a mente ocupada de pensamentos e perguntas sobre coisas que eu sequer entendia. Estava tudo uma bagunça.

Naquela manhã, quando Ino deu partida no carro e saímos para a estrada, eu olhei para casa dos Uchihas ao passar por ela. Sasuke tinha as respostas. Ele era o único que entenderia o que eu tinha para perguntar, o único que esteve comigo durante o incidente da noite anterior. Era preciso, agora, coragem para interrogá-lo. E bastava estar perto dele, na mira de seus olhos, para me sentir intimidada.

-

Lá estava ele, bonito, aparentemente cansado e alvo de mais do que seis ou sete olhares femininos. Ele não movia o pescoço ou o queixo, seu rosto nunca mudando de posição. Era incrível o seu desinteresse. Eu duvidava que ele não soubesse ser o cobiçado, ele devia saber ou suspeitar de algo, não era possível que estivesse tão alheio quanto tentava aparentar. Por mais enfado que seus olhos indicassem, para mim, principalmente depois de tudo, eles pareciam estar mais alertas do que os olhos de qualquer um aqui. Gaara, o ruivo apático, não estava com ele hoje.

- Sakura? – Ino estalou os dedos em frente ao meu rosto. – Você está aí?

Perdi o foco da mesa em que Sasuke apoiava os cotovelos e pisquei, desorientada, procurando pela caixa de suco sob a bandeja.

- O que foi? – Tratei de sugar todo o restante do suco de amora, tentando manter meu olhar direcionado a algo insignificante. Já fora ruim o bastante inventar desculpas esfarrapadas para Ino por causa de joelhos ralados e, pensei, seria ainda pior ser flagrada observando um garoto. Ino me atormentaria por horas ou dias até arrancar de mim algo significativo. Elas continuaram me encarando, as amigas de Ino, e foi difícil fingir desatenção. – O que foi? - repeti.

- Cinema – esclareceu Tenten, a meninas de coques, olhando primeiro para mim e depois para Ino.

- Sim – concordou Ino, voltando-se para mim. – Nós todas iremos ao cinema. Você vai conosco – ditou, olhando para as outras garotas, ignorando meu olhar contrafeito. – Fim de papo.

Não foi exatamente o final da conversa. Depois disso elas ainda conversaram sobre filmes, os que planejavam ver e os que já tiveram assistido. Tenten, ao que tudo indicava, era perita em dramas e Ino simplesmente os detestava. Comedias românticas, do tipo incompreensível, estavam em sua lista de prediletos.

Calada, fiquei apenas as observando papear, sem destacar minhas preferências. Como sempre, eu me sentia como se estivesse para o lado de fora do círculo que fora traçado por elas mesmas. Em momento algum me senti impedida por alguma delas de fazer parte de seu grupo, sempre se dispuseram a ser afáveis e divertidas, mas eu não conseguia compensá-las da mesma forma casual, como se as conhecesse há anos.

Eram todas desconhecidas, com as quais eu não poderia compartilhar idéias, favoritismos e de maneira alguma intimidade. Eu não pretendia etiquetá-las, mas desde o começo a impressão desconfortável de que aquelas eram as amigas de Ino, e não as minhas, me impeliram a compor um empecilho inexistente que me mantinha afastada delas.

Até onde eu sabia, aqui não era o meu lugar. Não havia nada nem ninguém aqui para mim. Meus tios e Ino eram bons para comigo, ótimos, e com o tempo aprendi a amá-los e respeitá-los como uma família, mas eu estava incompleta.

Quando o sinal tocou, pouco a pouco, o refeitório foi sendo evacuado. O sinal, divaguei. O tinir agudo da escola Campbell. Quase pude sentir o sarcasmo imergir em meu rosto enquanto me levantava. Algo tão pouco significativo e, ainda assim, completamente relevante podia contribuir catastroficamente no aumento de minha nostalgia. No Japão, eu me lembrava muito bem, o sinal era como a chamada de um relógio preguiçoso, badalando a meia-noite. Aqui, justamente aqui, num mundo verde e esvoaçante que deveria lembrar colinas e nuvens, o sinal era muito mais parecido com a sirene perturbadora de uma ambulância.

Eu teria seguido Ino e as outras garotas pelo corredor se não tivesse notado Sasuke, pouco antes de atravessar as portas do refeitório, dormindo sob a mesa, quando todos já estavam se encaminhando para as salas de aula.

Não sei o que me levou até onde ele estava – ou de onde havia surgido essa coragem. Quando notei, já estava arrastando a cadeira para me sentar defronte seu rosto escondido sob os braços.

Ele não acordou.

Senti ímpetos de tocar em seu cabelo, soprar os fios e ver seus olhos fecharem. Mantive minhas mãos muito bem assentadas em meu colo, quietas. Observei a figura à minha frente, incerta do que estava fazendo. Ele parecia firme como mármore, o corpo imóvel, como se não respirasse.

- Pensei ter ouvido o sinal – ouvi dele, num tom aborrecido. Sasuke não se moveu em momento algum, o rosto permanecendo oculto. Sua voz saiu abafada e dormente, mas me deu um sobressalto, como se tivesse gritado. Esperei que ele bocejasse e esticasse os braços. Ele não se moveu.

- Me desculpe. Não queria ter te acordado – disse, desconfortável. Olhei em volta, percebendo o vazio. – Todos já se foram.

Ele ergueu o rosto para mim, por fim. Não havia sinais de sonolência em seu rosto, apenas uma beleza que me constrangia.

- Mas você está aqui – afirmou Sasuke, retirando os braços da mesa, encostando-se à cadeira. Ele parecia incomodado com minha presença. – Vai se atrasar para sua próxima aula.

O tom autoritário de sua voz me irritou, embora ainda me sentisse acuada pela força soberana de seus olhos. Era incrível como ele não se importava em fincar seus belos orbes nas pessoas, sem o menor comedimento.

- Você também – aleguei, virando o rosto quando seus olhos pareceram me dilacerar.

- Não gosto de educação física – justificou ele, os ombros indicando um leve descaso. – Está sol lá fora. – disse, como se fosse a pior das coisas. Me fitou com um súbito desinteresse quando agrupei afoite o suficiente para conseguir olhá-lo de volta.

Mas então o desinteresse evaporou e eles ganharam força novamente. Incendiaram-me, e tive de recuar perante tamanha magnitude, outra vez.

- Obrigado por ter me salvado ontem. – Senti uma repentina quentura se acumulando em minhas bochechas, alastrando-se por todo o rosto e orelhas, e odiei essa sensação.

Arrisquei fitá-lo, enxergando imediatamente seus lábios afirmados e os olhos cerrando-se numa fenda.

- Você não tem que me agradecer – disse com aspereza, levantando-se.

- Por favor. – Levantei rapidamente, interpondo-se em seu caminho antes que pudesse escapar. – Estou confusa. O que foi_ aquilo_?

Não era preciso um esclarecimento, pois ele bem sabia do que eu estava falando.

Seu rosto parecia gelo, com muito mais frieza do que um garoto normalmente poderia demonstrar.

- Esqueça isso. – Ele me deu as costas, as mãos descoradas escondendo-se dentro dos bolsos da calça. – Para o seu próprio bem.

- Espera. – Segurei sua camisa, interrompendo seu percurso pela segunda vez. Larguei dela antes que ele se virasse, descrente do meu ímpeto atrevido. – Me responda. Eu não posso simplesmente esquecer um atentado contra a minha vida.

Percebi que minhas palavras o irritavam, mas não podia parar.

- Você estava lá – continuei, fixando-me em seus olhos agora que ele estava voltado para mim. – Você me salvou... você fez aquelas_ coisas_. – Parei e respirei. – Me diga, por favor, o que é tudo isso. Quem era ele? Por que tentou me ferir?

- Você fala demais. – Sasuke se virou novamente, como se eu não tivesse lhe dito nada, aborrecendo-me finalmente.

- Eu vi os olhos dele. – avisei, deixando-me invadir pela lembrança dos olhos cor de rubi. Ele estacou, os ombros endurecidos. – E _vi_ seus olhos também.

Sasuke ficou parado. Esperei que ele se virasse com uma expressão aturdida expressa no rosto. Esperei por isso.

Então ele estava na minha frente, a três centímetros do meu nariz. Sua rapidez me assustou. Seu rosto demonstrava uma calmaria que não chegava até seus olhos irados, cortantes. Seus dedos eram frios sobre meu queixo.

- Fique bem longe de mim – Seu rosto, se ainda fosse possível, se aproximou ainda mais do meu. E, nesse exato momento, meu coração disparou – de susto, imaginei. – Não venha falar comigo na escola ou em qualquer outro lugar. Esqueça o que você pensa que viu. Não somos amigos, eu não te conheço e você não sabe nada sobre mim. – Seus dedos pareceram comprimir meu queixo. – Pode entender isso?

Minha respiração simplesmente desapareceu.

Os olhos dele moviam-se com ligeireza sobre os meus, procurando por minha resposta no silêncio. Sua procura foi mal-sucedida, pois não havia nada para se ver em meus olhos. Ele me intimidava, e hoje provou que também podia me enfurecer com um mero altear de sobrancelha, mas eu ainda queria minhas respostas. Se ele não me daria nenhuma, então trataria de buscar uma outra fonte.

Como era possível uma pessoa ser tão encantadoramente gentil num dia, salvando sua vida, e ser detestavelmente grosseira no outro?

Estapeei sua mão, afastando-a do meu rosto. Sasuke pareceu frustrado por um breve momento - não pelo tapa. Ele ainda tentava encontrar algum resquício de emoção em mim. Fúria, devia ser o que ele esperava, quem sabe também algumas lágrimas – não duvido nenhum um pouco que ele já tenha feito alguém chorar. Mas assim como ele o fez, eu não lhe mostrei nada.

- Não se preocupe. – Eu o encarei sem hesitação dessa vez. – Não vou perturbar você – assegurei, passando por ele. – Mas vou descobrir o que você não quer me contar. Vou atrás disso.

Eu o deixei sozinho no refeitório, embora duvidasse que Sasuke fosse permanecer estagnado lá, rumando apressadamente em direção à aula de álgebra. Não compreendi o que estava sentindo no momento, mas havia alguma coisa se inquietando dentro de mim. Algo que antes não estava lá.

-

Não foi difícil me concentrar na aula de cálculos, mesmo que tudo o que envolvesse números me deixasse realmente frustrada. Eu os entendia perfeitamente, apesar disso, eram simplesmente fáceis e compreensíveis. Lidar com eles era uma tarefa maçante e que requeria atenção absoluta, por isso Sasuke não penetrou meus pensamentos durante todo desenvolvimento das contas.

As coisas foram diferentes na biblioteca, mesmo assim, pensei que talvez pudesse continuar escapando _dele _contanto que mantivesse minha mente ocupada. A fabulosa história dos povos da Mesopotâmia não foi o suficiente para entreter minha mente estúpida – que só fazia infringir minhas regras.

Uma parte de mim estava concentrada na pesquisa e nas anotações que eu fazia e a outra parte, a mais desobediente, estava concentrada em Sasuke; nas suas palavras rudes e no seu cheiro, que continuava impresso em algum canto não muito vago de minha memória.

Larguei o lápis com grosseria sobre os dois únicos livros abertos sobre a mesa comprida – os outros quatro formavam uma pilha ao lado do meu cotovelo. Era um inferno, pensei, fechando primeiramente o caderno de notas. Minha concentração estava arruinada. O som ruidoso que se expandiu pelos arredores quando bati com força um dos livros fez com que uma garota ruiva e pequena, de enormes cabelos crespos, erguesse os olhos de seu livro e lançasse-me um olhar reprovativo, para depois voltar a esconder-se atrás da capa maciça.

Esfreguei as mãos no rosto, subindo-as para os cabelos. Fiz um esforço para não arrastar a cadeira na hora em que me levantei. Enfiei o caderno dentro da mochila e tomei os livros, um por um, em meus braços.

Saber o que deveria ser feito podia ser mais difícil do que imaginei. Sempre, desde que me recordo, quando tinha impasses, dúvidas ou o que fosse – o que não ocorria freqüentemente; no geral eu era uma pessoa sossegada -, minha mãe era como um estepe para mim, sempre lá para aconselhar e afagar. Eu sentia falta _disso _mais do que nunca.

Pensei que meu pulmão fosse se acostumar com a secura e ardência que se movimentavam de minha garganta até ele, indo e voltando, sem nunca alcançar meus olhos. O choro reprimido ainda causava dor. As lembranças e tudo o mais, na verdade.

O que acontecera na noite anterior, todo o caos, eu não podia compartilhar aquilo com ninguém. Ino pensaria que eu estava louca. E meus tios me internariam – trauma após a morte dos pais. Sasuke era a única pessoa possível para compartilhar do assunto, mas ele era de uma rudeza e olhares frios o bastante para me manter afastada.

Eu estava sozinha, é claro, e não haveria ninguém disposto acarinhar o topo de minha cabeça ou cuidar de mim da maneira que minha mãe fazia. Teria de seguir em frente sozinha, com meus próprios meios, encontrar um jeito de assimilar as coisas. Fossem elas boas ou ruins. Repus os livros nas prateleiras antes de deixar a biblioteca e seguir para a última aula do dia.

Ino estava estranhamente calada na volta para a casa, os lábios esmagando-se em um risco severo. Quando o sinal tornou-se vermelho, seu pé afundou no freio, e nós demos um solavanco brusco. Por muito pouco, minha testa não colidiu com o vidro da frente.

- Você está se sentindo bem, Ino? – perguntei, segurando os cantos do banco só por precaução.

Ela sequer me olhou.

O carro acelerou assim que o sinal verde subiu lá no alto, os pneus deixando marcas no asfalto ao dobrar em uma esquina, apenas para que Ino finalmente freasse e o encostasse ao lado de uma calçada de uma rua inabitada.

Quando olhou para mim, seus olhos da cor do céu estavam lacrimejantes e levemente angustiados.

- Eu estou apaixonada por ele, Sakura – confessou, os lábios formando um bico desajeitado. Eu sabia que ela se referia ao ruivo de sua aula de francês.

Fiquei calada porque sabia que ela ainda tinha mais a me dizer.

- Droga – reclamou, batendo as mãos sobre o volante. Seus olhos estavam encharcados e seus lábios incrivelmente avermelhados. – Acho que gosto dele. Não. Eu o amo – definiu, chorando com mais afinco. – E ele? Ele ignora todo os meus sentimentos, aquele idiota sem coração.

Ino fungou, passando as mãos sobre os olhos.

- Eu não sei o que pensar. – Ela ergueu as mãos, gesticulando e movendo a cabeça. – Quando Gaara me olha, parece que seus olhos estão em chamas, entende? – Quando assenti, ela continuou: - Ele é tão lindo, tão maravilhoso. Mas tudo isso se perde em seu silencio frio, sua displicência me deixa doente. Eu... fui tão idiota – admitiu, encostando a cabeça no volante. – Hoje, agora há pouco, fui tola o bastante para confessar meus sentimentos para ele, de uma vez por todas. E o Gaara, bem, ele apenas me olhou e pediu que eu não o perturbasse com bobagens. Bobagens? Pode acreditar nisso?

Parece que amigos que convivem juntos começam a adquirr os mesmo hábitos. Se fosse assim, Gaara era tão gélido e estranho quanto o Sasuke. Lembrei que hoje eles não estavam juntos no refeitório, na verdade Gaara não estivera em lugar algum nesse momento.

- Eu não sou bonita o suficiente para ele? – Ino tocou em uma mecha de seu cabelo maravilhoso, olhando-o com descontentamento. – Todos os outros garotos me querem. Gosto da sensação de me sentir desejada quando passo. Por que ele não pode ser como os outros? Por que não repara em mim? Todas as minhas tentativas de lhe chamar a atenção foram inúteis.

- Talvez ele seja tímido – sugeri, mesmo sabendo que essa possibilidade era ridícula demais para ser cogitada.

Ino me lançou um olhar cético.

- Uma vez eu o beijei – Ino me olhou diretamente nos olhos, o fluxo de lágrimas cessando. – Seus lábios eram frios, e ele não retribuiu. Mas quando me separei dele e olhei em seus olhos havia alguma coisa queimando lá dentro, algo que ia mais além da sua impassibilidade habitual. Durou pouco, pois eles viraram gelo segundos depois e, sem me dizer nada, ele se virou e foi embora. – Ino suspirou e mais uma ou duas lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos. – Eu não consigo esquecê-lo e o odeio por isso, por me fazer querer algo que não posso ter. Não sai da minha mente.

- Ino – chamei e pus a mão sobre seu ombro, totalmente concentrada nela. Eu realmente não sabia o que lhe dizer exatamente, quando se tratava de campos amorosos eu era uma lastima. Porém ainda entendia um pouco de corações dilacerados, mesmo que fossem eles por razões distintas. – Olha, sei que pode demorar e que pode ser muito difícil, mas você tem que superar isso. Você é a Ino, afinal de contas, e não pode deixar um garoto arruinar sua maquiagem dessa maneira. Tome. – Puxei meu lenço do bolso e ofereci para ela. – Enxugue essas lágrimas e trate de pensar em si mesma. Acredite, há muitos garotos querendo sua atenção. Encontre o certo.

Tive a sorrateira impressão de que Gaara, na concepção de Ino, era o garoto certo.

Ino sorriu enquanto secava os olhos com a ponta do lenço.

- Acho que isso será realmente impossível. Mas tentarei ser forte, por mim mesma – prometeu, entregando-me o lenço de volta. – Você está com fome? – Subitamente seu humor mudou. – Por que acho que Joseh nos preparou uma ótima macarronada, _cara mia_. Eu o interceptei ontem, e não foi nada fácil fazê-lo abrir o bico, mas no final ele acabou confessando o cardápio de hoje.

- Adoro macarronada. – Eu não fazia idéia de qual era o sabor de uma macarronada.

Engatando a marcha, Ino deu a ré e nós voltamos para a avenida, infiltrando-se por entre as fileiras de carros.

Em pouco tempo, ela estava tagarelando e movendo os cabelos, como sempre fazia quando fazia pouco caso de algum detalhe ou circunstância. Suas lágrimas e lembranças a respeito do ruivo, ao menos por enquanto, haviam sido esquecidas. Era um bom começo, ainda que eu achasse que Gaara continuaria torturando seu coração por mais algum tempo, até que fosse enfim superado.

Queria que minhas próprias palavras servissem de motivação para mim mesma, por mais que as ocorrências fossem outras. Ino poderia considerar tudo o que eu lhe disse uma calunia se soubesse que eu não praticava tamanho otimismo e força para limpar os destroços foram jogados em meu coração. Ino sairia ilesa – eu torcia por ela -, porque era muito mais forte do que eu.

-

Em torno das quatro e meia da tarde, Ino retornou para casa, depois de sua aula semanal de clarinete. Ela detestava cada uma delas. Fora uma sugestão do tio Kakashi, ou uma imposição, como Ino denominava. Para discipliná-la, ele havia me explicado certa vez, ignorando o bufo aborrecido que sua filha soltou.

A tevê estava ligada em um canal de videoclipes, quando Ino entrou, atravessando o quarto feito um tiro.

- Eu não agüento mais – disse ela, empurrando seu clarinete para debaixo da cama com o pé. – Meus dedos doem só em lembrar dos movimentos repetitivos que aquela maluca me obriga a fazer.

Ajeitei o travesseiro no meu colo, apoiando um cotovelo nele. Algo me incomodava por debaixo da minha perna. Levantei o joelho, as pernas ainda cruzadas, e peguei o controle remoto.

- Fale com seu pai – sugeri, passando os canais.

Ino atirou sua boina azul para perto do roupeiro e se atirou em sua cama, cutucando a parede enquanto pensava. Então sentou-se e encarou com atenção o rosto formoso do ator do filme em que parei.

- Já falei com ele milhares de vezes, e não adianta. Acredite, ele é irredutível. Não mude – pediu, estendendo as mãos em direção ao televisor no momento em que apontei o controle para ele. – Não sei se sobrevivo à próxima aula.

- Você consegue. – Larguei o controle, substituindo-o por um livro.

- Ou talvez eu fuja semana que vem – cogitou, num tom que me lembrava uma ameaça. Tirou os sapatos, deitando-se novamente.

Ino prestou atenção no filme, deitada de bruços e apoiando o queixo nas mãos, os pés brincando no ar.

Fugir, ela disse. Nem uma vez sequer, nem mesmo em um momento de loucura completa, pensei em fugir. Foi então que algo me ocorreu. Ergui os olhos para a janela, pensando nas possibilidades e nos riscos dessa nova idéia.

Uma voz em minha cabeça me alertava, dizendo que essa definitivamente _não era _uma boa idéia. Eu a ignorei. Essa noite, quando todos estivessem dormindo, eu sairia atrás das minhas repostas – não pela janela, obviamente.

Depois da morte, nada mais me assustava. Eu não pretendia ser vista por ninguém, de qualquer maneira. Seria como espionar, só que a meia-noite. Se eu tivesse um pouco de sorte, o mínimo que fosse, conseguiria flagrar Sasuke no momento em que estivesse saindo de casa – e ele sairia, com toda a certeza.

Tive a impressão, na noite passada, de que Sasuke não estava lá por coincidência. Me senti uma completa idiota, maquinando planos estúpidos e sem fundamento, que tinham total inclinação ao fracasso. O que eu faria depois de achar as respostas, afinal de contas? Eu queria gritar, de tanto que minha cabeça doía de incertezas. Se eu pudesse ter certeza de alguma coisa, tudo seria tão mais fácil.

Bem, decidi de uma vez por todas, isso eu só descobriria depois. Se tudo isso valia a pena, eu não sabia, e tampouco me importava. Mas era tudo o que eu tinha no momento, uma meta, um objetivo, algo a que pensar, que ia além de lembranças deprimidas.

- Ele não é lindo?- suspirou Ino, com um sorriso brando.

- É. – Olhei para o ator louro e cativante. - Realmente bonito - concordei, voltando a me concentrar no livro.

-

**N/A: **Me desculpem pela demora e por ter quebrado o ânimo da fic por tanto tempo afastada. O próximo capitulo provavelmente demorará, embora espero eu que não tanto quanto este. Trago-lhes a novidade de uma nova fic, sendo ela original. Estou me dedicando a ela completamente, quando tenho tempo livre. Peço, a quem esteja interessado, para colocar o alerta de escritor para quando eu for postá-la vocês tomarem conhecimento, já que não será no fandom de Naruto. Tem vampiros bonitões, muito drama, lagrimas e romance, embora contenha somente três capítulos. Falta muita coisa para finalizá-la, mas já sei como tudo vai ser. Voltando a esta fic, espero conseguir mantê-la decente para vocês. Não me façam perguntas sobre o casal Ino e Gaara, pois eu não vou responder, hein. Como eu demorei para postar, vou pelo menos recompensar a quem gosta de ler SasukeSakura com uma one-shot meio babaca, que fiz e não ia postar aqui no ff. Pretendo postá-la ainda hoje, o mais tardar amanhã. Gente, gente, obrigada pelas reviews, sem elas esta fic seria chata.

**Reviews:**

**-**

**Nanetys** – estou meio monga hoje, sem muito o que falar. Mas quero agradecê-la por ter se dado o trabalho de comentar. E também por ser compreensiva com a minha demora absurda – porém inevitável. E, é claro, pelos elogios. Obrigada mesmo, moça.

**hinachantilha** – Obrigada pela review.

**L****.Mayumi-chan**** – **Quase superando Crepúsculo? Rsrrs, quem me dera um dia eu conseguir tal proeza, mas obrigado pela comparção. Foi bem lisonjeira. Ah, moça, muito obrigada pelos elogios que fez nesta review, e por mandar a review.

**Pink Punk 66 – **Com certeza, moça. Sasuke em primeiro lugar, né, rsrs. Obrigada pela review.

**Yasashiino Yume** - Nossa, hein, menina. Adorei sua review. Primeiro porque foi VOCÊ que mandou – darrr. É muito legal receber reviews daqueles a quem somos mais chegados. E você foi tão elogiosa comigo. Ainnn, brigada. E, nossa, acho que tu fostes a pessoa mais observadora que leu a fic, reparou em tudo, há há. Aproveito este espaço para cobrar-te uma atualização em Olhos, hein. Novamente, muito obrigada, Kao-chan, por ser tão amável comigo.

**Lecka-chan** – Moça, moça, tus és louquinha, rsrs. Você é uma das meninas que acompanharam a fic desde o começo – só está no cap 4, mas eu não posto a tanto tempo que parece que estou no 15. Agradeço a você por sempre vir comentar, e ter sido compreensiva na review, quanto a minha demora, assim como algumas outras mocinhas que lêem. Obrigadaaa.

**Grazi chan** – Você por um acaso está na comu Sasuke e Sakura 4 ever? E acho que já lhe perguntei isso, mas não lembro. Se por um acaso não for tu ignore minha burrice. Obrigada pela review.

**Lust Lotu's** – Obrigada por essa e outras reviews que tu me mandastes, moça. Creio eu que goste de NejiTenten, pois me mandou review em one-shots do casal. Agradeço a essas reviews que eu não pude responder.

**Laahh. sz** – Ain, que fofa você, moça. Obrigada pela review. E eu também amo fics de vampiro – e do Sasuke – e fico feliz por haver pessoas, como você, que também gostem.

**Island Jessica-chan** – Mocinha, você é verdadeira especuladora, hein. Quantas perguntas, rsrrs. Obrigada por me escrever e entender minha demora e, acima de tudo, por ter vindo me mandar um review, mesmo após toda a falha que o site apresentou. Obrigada.

**tami-sushi** – Obrigada pela review e pelo elogio, moça. Fico feliz por tu ter lido e compreendido a cena de ação, já que eu sou meio enrolada com isso. X.X

**Miuky Haruno** – Nossa, quantos elogios – fico com vergonha. Mas muito obrigada por cada um deles, moça. E valew por ter me mandado uma review tão lisonjeira como essa.

**Miss Pudingg**– Eu lembro do dia em que este site deu pane, e fico feliz por você ter vindo mesmo assim mandar um review. Valew pela consideração para comigo.

**miike-chan**– Obrigada por comentar. E, sim, eu já vi Vampire Knigt – e devo dizer que Kaname é lindo, perfeito, maravilhoso. Valew pela review.

**marys2itachis2** – Desculpe pela demora, moça. Obrigada por sempre comentar aqui. Agradeço também por seu elogios quanto a min há escrita, não tem nada melhor do que saber a opinião de quem lê.

**Yakumo-san ou Yuki-san** – a quanto tempo, hein. Obrigada por comentar, moça. To meio sem palavras hoje.

**Harumy** – Não morra, rsrs. Obrigada por enviar review.

**Mye-chan** – ainn, Mye-chan, adoro receber reviews suas. Me anima. O nível do ff tem decaído cada vez mais, eu quase já não leio fics daqui – com exceção de poucas autoras, incluindo você.

Você não sabe o quão feliz eu fico por saber que você ainda lê minhas fics, mesmo lhe faltando tempo – o que eu entendo bem, pois sofro do mesmo mal. Obrigado por me esclarecer do que se trata um TCC, eu boiava legal quando você falava disso. Obrigada por ler, comentar, elogiar e tudo o mais. Você, como a Kao-chan, é muito amável para comigo. Agradeço de coração.

**Sakura Hyori** – Bem vinda, leitora nova, rsrs. Obrigada pela reviews e elogios, moça.

**Darknee-chan** – Ahhh, valew mesmo pela review, moça. E por me elogiar também – eu sempre tenho vergonha disso, rsrs.

**-chan** – Oi, moça. Saiba que eu sou sua fã, viu? Acompanho tua fic, apesar de não ter comentado o ultimo cap. Faço a promessa de não lhe faltar com reviews. Tua review é importante para mim, uma vez que você sempre manda - ain, muito obrigada mesmo por sua consideração. Inclusive me manda nas outras fics também. Tus és um amor.

**Yana** – continuei, srsrs.

**Miyuke Chan** – obrigada, moça. Kissus pra ti também.

**Nostradamus da Modernidade** – Lilium-sama? Nossa, rsrrs, obrigada por esse tratamento refinado, mas pode me chamar de Vamp, se quiser. E, ow, você leu minha primeira fic postada aqui – eu era uma lastima naquela época. E, veja só, tu também gosta da Meg Cabot. Eu também curto ela – os livros dela, rs. Obrigada mesmo por essa review, incluindo seus elogios e tudo o mais.

**NayaraYchan**** – **Valew pela review.

**Ray – **Continuei, rs. Obrigada.

**Nissin-san**– Olha, eu não pude evitar lembrar de meu miojo favorito ao ler teu nick – rsrs, desculpe a zoação, moça. Compartilho de sua opinião quanto ao Sasuke ser foda como um vampiro – eu bem que queria encontrar fics com ele sendo sanguessuga, mas é difícil. Obrigada pela review.

**Princess of ocean** – Sim, moça eu darei continuação a trama, mesmo que eu demore um pouco – muito – para postar. Obrigada pela review.

**RaiiN_Uchiha – **Eu também adoro Crepúsculo, mas realmente não me inspirei no livro. Obrigada pela review.


	5. No escuro

**Meia Noite – O Vampiro da Casa ao Lado.**

**-**

**Capítulo cinco**: _No escuro_.

-

Houve poucas vezes na vida em que me senti uma completa idiota. Hoje era uma dessas vezes - e não por um mero acaso.

Se eu tivesse pensando, teria sabido que essa fora a mais estapafúrdia idéia que um dia já bolei – fugir no meio da noite como uma espécie de criança aventureira, imitando seus heróis. Fui meticulosamente silenciosa ao destrancar a porta da frente sem deixar que o chaveiro pronunciasse ruídos. Fechando o zíper do moletom, corri para fora da casa tão rapidamente quanto seria possível para um rato fugitivo.

Então eu estava parada no gramado úmido, o rosto mal iluminado pelas luzes dos postes de energia. A rua estava morbidamente vazia e silenciosa. Pude ouvir longinquamente o latido de um cão. Um arrepio subiu por minhas costas até alcançar meu pescoço, mas pressupus que fosse apenas o vento.

As luzes da casa dos Uchihas estavam todas apagadas, assim como o restante das casas de Cluny Ave.

Sasuke não se materializaria magicamente à minha frente, para que então eu pudesse segui-lo, somente porque eu havia cogitado a possibilidade de pegá-lo no momento em que ele supostamente deixaria sua casa. Teria sido sorte demais. Teria sido uma proeza. Pegá-lo, foi o que eu pensei.

Restava-me apenas resolver se entrava em casa e voltava para debaixo dos cobertores ou arriscava seguir em frente, sem saber para qual direção seguir ou o que fazer se encontrasse algo. Optei pela última opção, admitindo a mim mesma que estava sendo imatura.

Estar sozinha na penumbra da noite não me assustava exatamente, mas havia um certo receio pairando por sobre mim. Resolvi ir para a praça do relógio, pressupondo que talvez o lugar atraísse a atenção de Sasuke.

Eu sabia que cada passo dado podia estar me guiando para perto de um desconhecido perigo, mas só consegui parar quando cheguei em Morningside Clock. Não havia ninguém por perto. O vento ameno soprava os galhos das árvores e desordenava meus cabelos.

Não sei que arroubo de loucura tomou conta do meu corpo, mas comecei a correr pela calçada, rodeando a praça até virar numa esquina e deixá-la para trás. Eu precisava de algo. Vim buscar respostas e seria terrivelmente frustrante voltar para casa sem elas.

Entrei numa avenida comercial, talvez o lugar mais movimentado de Morningside devido ao funcionamento integral de alguns comércios. Passei pela loja do Ian Jude, onde Ino comprava seus cds, embora estivesse fechada. Uma placa verde fluorescente piscava sem parar, enlouquecendo meus olhos, acima da loja para artigos de festas da senhora Mcdough, uma mulher de meia idade cujo sorriso brilhante ameaçava cegar os fregueses.

Alguns poucos carros circulavam pelas ruas com os faróis altos, dos quais eu fugia. Fiquei com a sensação de ter percorrido pelo menos metade das ruas de todo o bairro. Não encontrei ou vi coisa alguma durante todo o percurso. Nada anormal, ao menos.

Estava no meio de uma rua residencial quando meus pulmões arderam e senti uma necessidade urgente de respirar – estava mais cansada do que teria suposto. Minha cabeça estava quente e dolorida, mas a ponta do meu nariz e dos dedos da mão estavam gelados. O vento esfriou em instantes o suor em minha testa. Virei a próxima esquina, entrando numa rua de muretas e prédios altivos.

Olhei em volta, frustrada por ter realmente acreditado, nem que por um insano minuto, que poderia encontrar Sasuke ou qualquer outro tipo de doidice noturna.

Puxei a manga da blusa em meu pulso, mas o relógio havia ficado em cima do criado-mudo. Dei meia volta, profundamente aborrecida comigo mesma, planejando pegar um atalho pela viela dos dez gatos - nomeada assim, e eu não fazia idéia do porquê, pelas crianças que flauteavam por lá.

Estava prestes a colocar o pé sob a calçada quando, num movimento impossivelmente veloz, fui arrastada para o outro lado da rua, a cintura enlaçada por um par de braços firmes, os pés saindo do chão. O salto me alarmou, embora mal tenha podido sentir o impacto.

Sasuke me colocava sobre o chão, os olhos aborrecidos ao me encarar.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – grunhiu ele, encurralando-me contra a parede.

Minhas costas encostaram-se à parede fria, mas não havia onde apoiar as mãos. Seu rosto lindo estava desconcertantemente perto do meu, daquela maneira despudorada novamente. Céus, será que ele não tinha senso de proximidade?

Meus lábios tremeram.

- Vim atrás de você – confessei, tentando respirar. – Na verdade, não de você... exatamente.

Sasuke se afastou um passo, fitando-me com incredulidade.

- Isso pode se tornar um problema – murmurou para si mesmo, tão baixo que poderia ter sido minha imaginação. - Garota irritante.

Embiquei os lábios para seu comentário, mas ele se virou de costas para mim.

Olhei por sobre o seu ombro enquanto ele vasculhava a rua vazia. O vento frio da madrugada passou velozmente por nós. Mesmo agasalhada eu tremi, abraçando-me. Sasuke não vestia uma blusa, mas o frio não parecia incomodá-lo.

Estava pronta para começar a disparar minhas perguntas quando ele enrijeceu na minha frente, seu corpo formando uma espécie de muro protetor entre mim e o que quer que estivesse vendo. Espiei novamente, enxergando duas figuras paradas no meio do asfalto, os rostos escondidos na penumbra, afastados da luz dos postes. Nenhum deles se movia.

- Vocês tem nos causado muitos aborrecimentos – disse um deles. Eu não soube qual dos dois havia se pronunciado, visto como continuavam imóveis. O plural usado na sentença me confundiu. – Isso é muito desagradável, meninos. Dieta não é nenhum pouco legal.

- Vocês não podem vigiar a cidade inteira – advertiu a outra voz, desprovida da mesma entonação afinada da primeira. Tive a impressão de que sua cabeça se virou em minha direção. – Você sabe o que dizem sobre roubar a comida dos outros, não é, Uchiha?

O ar em meu pulmão se transformou num nó estreito quando reconheci a voz do homem que havia me atacado na praça do relógio. Como havia imaginado, nenhum medo ameaçou me dominar. Fiquei surpresa ao notar que um surto involuntário de raiva começava a toldar meu rosto.

Dei um passo para frente, mas o corpo de sólido de Sasuke impediu o segundo.

- Me deixe passar – eu pedi, meio irritada. Empurrei suas costas, mas ele não se moveu. – Saia da minha frente!

- Fique quieta – ordenou Sasuke, lançando-me um olhar irritado por sobre o ombro. Foi então que eu vi, pela segunda vez, o extraordinário fulgor avermelhado de seus olhos. Durou apenas um segundo, mas pareceu ter incendiado meu rosto.

As costas de Sasuke agora me prensavam contra o cimentado de uma maneira desconfortável e constrangedora. Seu corpo vibrava, como se ele estivesse tremendo de frio.

Xinguei mentalmente a mim mesma por ser tão incrivelmente estúpida a ponto de me sentir compelida a correr para os braços de um louco mordedor de pescoços e a Sasuke por me prender como se fosse o meu dono.

- Passe a garota – disse o segundo facínora, o que pulara sobre mim na praça.

Senti, com a bochecha colada na camisa dele, que Sasuke estremecia num riso gelante. Tentei imaginar por que eles não avançavam, considerando que Sasuke era apenas um contra os dois.

- Tente tocá-la, seu parasita patético, e eu lhe asseguro que a luz do sol será um bálsamo perto do que vou fazer com você. – A voz dele parecia distorcida, soando assustadora mesmo para mim. Eu não podia ver seu rosto, mas acho que não teria gostado de sua expressão. – Itachi, Gaara, cuidem deles!

Não tive tempo de processar suas palavras, as coisas aconteceram simultaneamente. Num piscar de olhos o irmão de Sasuke apareceu em nossa frente, acompanhado por Gaara, o ruivo por quem Ino era apaixonada.

Sasuke me ergueu nos braços e saltou, tão rápido que senti o vento esbofetear meu rosto.

Só me dei conta do que se passava quando senti minhas pernas balançando feito as de uma boneca de pano ao passo em que Sasuke saltava de um telhado para o outro de uma maneira pouco convencional. Engoli um grito.

- Me coloque no chão – balbuciei, a voz tremelicada. Meus braços se fecharam ao redor do pescoço dele, mas me recusei a fechar os olhos. – Me solte agora mesmo, Sasuke! Eu juro que vou gritar se você não me soltar.

Ele não deu sinais de ter me ouvido. Me segurou com mais força, certificando-se de que eu não fosse tentar escapar, imaginei - como se pular lá para baixo fosse uma opção. Não me sentia confortável e corada como da primeira vez em que estive em seus braços e tão pouco ele matinha o semblante impassível. Parecia com raiva... e estava quase me esmagando.

- Está certo – ofeguei, sentindo o ar escapar dos pulmões. Ele não se dava conta do que fazia. – Eu não estou... Sasuke, eu não consigo respirar! Me solta!

O vento cessou ao mesmo tempo em que paramos, as cores que passavam feito um fleche por meus olhos entraram em foco. Sasuke me soltou imediatamente, o que não me ajudou a ficar de pé. Assim que me vi liberta de seus braços, meu traseiro já batia no chão.

Sasuke virou-se de costas para mim, como se não quisesse me olhar.

- Acho – eu comecei, meio sem fôlego – que gentileza não é uma qualidade sua.

Então me ergui, olhando em volta. Estávamos na cobertura de um prédio comercial, de pelo menos três andares – as casas de Morningside jamais seriam altas. Dava para ver a vizinhança dali. Eu só não sabia em que parte dela nos encontrávamos.

- Você pediu que eu a soltasse – rebateu Sasuke, sério.

Cruzei os braços, observando enquanto ele andava até a beirada do terraço. Me perguntei se essa era uma boa hora para fazer perguntas. A julgar pela postura e silêncio dele, conclui que tão cedo ele não falaria. Aproveitei o silêncio para recapitular os últimos minutos.

As perguntas surgiram em minha cabeça mais rápido do que eu podia processá-las. Como os olhos de Sasuke podiam ser tão vermelhos? E quem eram aqueles dois sujeitos _realmente_? De onde Itachi e Gaara haviam surgido? E o que estavam fazendo lá?

Refreei o fluxo de incógnitas antes que me deixassem louca e me concentrei em encarar as costas de Sasuke enquanto ele observava a rua lá embaixo. Como ele podia me pedir para ignorar tudo isso? Eu jamais me esqueceria do que vi.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Sasuke voltou-se para mim com os braços cruzados.

- O que? – eu disse, confusa.

Ele veio até mim com a mesma expressão raivosa e aborrecida que vi na escola no dia em que o interpelei. Tentei não me intimidar com seu olhar.

- Por que você veio aqui? – trovejou ele, os olhos negros estreitados. – Você faz idéia do quão imprudente e estúpida foi sua brincadeira?

Fiquei irritada com sua grosseria. Ele podia fazer perguntas, mas eu não. Eu tinha que ficar longe dele, mas ele podia me arrastar por aí sem permissão. Não me parecia nenhum pouco justo.

- Vou para onde eu quiser. – Encarei seu rosto zangado. – O que você tem com isso, Sasuke?

Ele avançou em mim como um lobo, chegando tão perto que eu pensei que fosse cair para trás. Seus olhos negros pareciam faiscar, os dentes quase visíveis sob o lábio.

- Eu falei pra você ficar bem longe de mim - disse Sasuke, pausadamente. Tanto o olhar como a voz eram demasiados hostis. - Isso aqui não é um jogo, sua menina irritante.

- Então o que é? – eu o desafiei, erguendo um pouco o queixo. Ele era mais alto do que eu, tornando-o mais intimidante.

- Nada que seja da sua conta – devolveu ele. – Vou levá-la de volta a sua casa. E espero que não saia de lá.

- Não – protestei. – Não vou a lugar nenhum. Você não manda em mim.

- Não me faça perder a paciência – alertou Sasuke, o tom ameaçador.

Eu queria gritar. Quem ele pensava que era, afinal? Garoto arrogante. Respirei fundo e tentei me acalmar antes de falar.

- Olha – comecei, dando um passo para trás – eu não vim atrás de você. Me deixe aqui e vá embora. É pra ficar longe de você, certo? Não é o que você queria? Então vai embora.

Eu sabia que estava mentindo, mas não deixaria que ele desse a última cartada. Todos os meus planos haviam ruído. Encontrar Sasuke não fora o que eu esperava. As perguntas continuavam querendo pular da minha língua.

Sasuke me encarou perplexo, então seu maxilar travou e os olhos se fecharam.

- Você não me deixa outra escolha.

Ele deu um passo à frente, colando em mim novamente. Antes que eu pudesse fugir, suas mãos seguraram meu rosto com firmeza. Meu corpo inteiro se arrepiou com o toque gelado. Eu era incapaz de me mover. Sasuke abriu os olhos para mim, e foi aí que o mundo ao meu redor desapareceu. Só existia Sasuke. Só existia o vermelho abrasante dos olhos.

- Olhe para mim, Sakura – ordenou ele, mas eu já estava olhando.

Senti-me repentinamente inebriada, sonolenta. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, não sabia onde estava ou qual era o meu nome. Só sabia que não queria que as mãos de Sasuke soltassem meu rosto, mas elas soltaram.

Só o que lembro depois disso foi de despencar – meu corpo parecia ter sumido – e ver o rosto de Sasuke acima do meu. Tudo escureceu então.

-

Acordei com alguém chacoalhando meu corpo.

- Sakura! Acorda! – dizia Ino. Sua voz retiniu em meus tímpanos como um martelo batendo num sino de catedral, agudando a dor em minha cabeça. Tapei os ouvidos. – Já viu que horas são? Você vai se atrasar para escola, garota! Levanta! – Ela conseguiu puxar o edredom mesmo com meus braços e pernas grudados nele.

Abri os olhos, recebendo neles toda a luz cegante da manhã.

- Você tem dez minutos. Não se atrase! – Ino largou o edredom no chão, talvez prevendo que se o deixasse sobre a cama eu o puxaria de volta, e saiu do quarto.

Olhei para o teto, desorientada. Minha cabeça parecia querer explodir. Fiz esforço para lembrar de _alguma coisa_, mas sequer conseguia me lembrar do dia anterior, quanto mais de ter ido dormir tão tarde a ponto de perder o horário da escola.

Fechei os olhos com força na vã tentativa de afastar a tontura. Passei as pernas para fora da cama e levantei. Imediatamente estranhei minhas roupas. Eu havia vestido moletom para dormir?

O aquecedor teria dado conta da friagem noturna. Será que tinha quebrado? Eu não me lembrava.

Procurei por uma toalha e fui tomar banho – Ino ficaria brava pela demora. Não havia tempo para secar os cabelos, então somente os penteei e vesti o uniforme. Desci as escadas aos pulos. Quando entrei na cozinha, Ino me olhou feio e depois apontou para o relógio em seu pulso.

- Me desculpe por isso – eu disse. Não dava tempo de sentar e tomar café, só o que pude fazer foi mordiscar uma torrada e engolir rapidamente o suco que Ino me serviu.

- Agora vamos – apressou ela, pegando as chaves do carro. Eu a segui para fora de casa com a impressão de que havia deixado alguma coisa para trás.

-

Acho que ganhamos um multa no caminho para a escola. Meus ouvidos ainda zuniam com o som das buzinadas aborrecidas dos carros que fechamos. Ino parecia estar dirigindo um foguete.

Quando nos separamos, ao chegar ofegantes na portaria, uma onda de pânico tomou conta de mim. De repente parecia que esse era o meu primeiro dia na escola. Centenas de rostos desconhecidos passando por mim. Cocei os olhos, tentando reconhecer alguém no meio da multidão. A noite mal-dormida deixou minha cabeça latejando. O comprido que eu havia tomado no banheiro de casa não surtira efeito algum.

Caminhei pelo corredor a fim de seguir para a primeira aula. Parei de andar quando percebi que não sabia onde era a sala.

- Você sabe, sim – murmurei para mim mesma, tentando me convencer.

O que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu sabia que falta de memória pela manhã, após uma noite semi-insone era natural. Logo que o sono passasse eu voltaria ao normal.

Forcei minha memória, buscando cenas da escola, o que era muito estranho, visto como nunca precisei fazê-lo antes. Isso fez com que minha cabeça doesse mais, entretanto eu me lembrava da classe. A sensação de que alguma coisa faltava – algo esquecido – começa a se intensificar junto com a dor de cabeça.

Suspirei. Hoje seria um longo e torturante dia. Caminhei depressa pelo corredor apinhado, me sentindo um zumbi durante todo o percurso.

Consegui alcançar a sala antes que o sinal tocasse. Corri para minha carteira – torcendo para que fosse mesmo a minha – e esperei pelo professor.

- Hei, Sakura – alguém me chamou, cutucando meu ombro. Olhei para trás, avistando uma garota bonita me encarando com seus olhos escuros, os óculos ocultando parte do brilho excitado que eles pareciam querer exibir. – Hoje é a revanche. Pronta para levar uma surra no lacrosse?

Fiquei olhando para ela, sabendo quem era e do que estava falando – meu time vencera a última partida de lacrosse -, mas incapaz de lembrar seu nome.

- Qual o seu nome? – perguntei, esperando não parecer séria.

- Karin. – Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Certo, Karin. – Tentei soar confiante. – Não vou perder. Se prepare para mais um derrota.

Ela sorriu perversamente, ajeitando os óculos.

- É o que nós vamos ver.

Ótimo, pensei, agora eu tinha um jogo de lacrosse para ganhar.

- Pode acreditar – eu falei, virando para frente antes que dissesse mais alguma idiotice.

E pelo resto das aulas eu cometi gafes, respondendo as perguntas erradas, esquecendo os nomes dos meus colegas, confundindo as salas de aula. Meu cérebro parecia ter sido jogado num liquidificador.

O sinal da penúltima aula tocou. Eu e o restante das garotas do primeiro ano seguimos para o vestiário. Ino já estava lá quando cheguei.

Quando saímos para o campo de lacrosse, a luz do sol atordoou meus olhos. A Sra Holland, nossa treinadora, nos convocou para um semicírculo a fim de nos distribuir os protetores bucais.

No campo ao lado do nosso, os meninos do terceiro e segundo ano jogavam futebol. Alguns deles ficavam depois do horário treinando para o jogo contra Tellford.

Caminhei para o centro do campo, arrastando o stick comigo. Do meu time, eu era a que corria mais rápido, mas não tinha muita força. Nossa melhor arremessadora era Tenten, a amiga de Ino.

Enquanto a Sra Holland recitava as regras, meus olhos encontraram os olhos de Sasuke, o garoto do Eclipse, do outro lado do campo, sentado junto de alguns dos seus companheiros de time. Eu corei.

Ele me observou com olhos sérios, a face apática. Tinha alguma coisa errada. Eu não conseguia me lembrar.

Minha cabeça latejou novamente, de modo que soltei o stick para segurá-la com as mãos. Fechei os olhos com força, sentindo o mundo rodar ao meu redor.

- Sakura – Ino me chamou, sua mão tocando meu braço. – O que está acontecendo?

Ela parecia meio alarmada.

Abri os olhos, respirando fundo. Ignorei as agulhadas em meu crânio e a encarei.

- Não é nada. Caiu um cisco no meu olho – menti, pegando o stick do chão. – Vamos para o jogo.

Ino me olhou com desconfiança, mas não disse nada. A Sra Holland apitou e nós corremos atrás das garotas do time de Karin.

Depois de quinze minutos, meu time estava perdendo – minha velocidade resolvera me abandonar hoje – e as meninas, conforme suavam, tornavam-se mais irritadiças, cometendo uma falta atrás da outra. Perdi a conta de quantas cotoveladas recebi e quantas vezes minha visão obscureceu.

Ino não conseguia parar de praguejar a cada tombo levado. Uma garota do time de Karin a empurrou e ela caiu para frente. Mas nunca vi nenhuma outra jogadora jogar tão bem – e tão impulsivamente – na retranca com Ino jogava. Ela se levantou, furiosa, resmungando algo sobre sua unha quebrada, e foi atrás da garota, derrubando-a com o cotovelo. Na primeira oportunidade, Ino roubou a bola e correu feito um touro no gramado, marcando um gol para o nosso time.

Eu esperava, no canto oeste, pelo apito da treinadora, e foi quando me senti observada. Pela visão periférica, reconheci Sasuke ainda me encarado do banco de reservas. E isso foi o estopim. Pensar em seu nome fez com que minha cabeça explodisse.

Caí de joelhos no gramado, apertando os olhos. O que estava acontecendo?

Acho que as garotas perceberam uma jogadora caída no meio do campo, porque escutei meu nome mais de uma vez, sons de pés se movendo em minha direção.

- O que ela tem? – alguém perguntou.

- Se afastem! – Reconheci a voz da Sra Holland. – Sakura, o que você está sentindo?

Eu continuava ajoelhada com os olhos fechados num aperto, as mãos enfiadas nos cabelos. Havia barulho ao meu redor.

- Minha... cabeça – foi tudo o que consegui dizer.

As meninas pareciam agitadas.

- Fique calma – disse a Sra Holland com sua voz firme. – Karin, chame uma ambulância! O resto de vocês pode ir para a casa, a aula acabou.

Alguém fez com que eu me deitasse. Meus olhos não se abririam mais.

- Eu levo ela.

O som dessa voz me atormentou – acho que estava me contorcendo. Alguém segurou meus ombros. Houve uma nova comoção, as meninas falavam mais alto.

- Senhor Uchiha, creio que não será necessário.

- Meus pais são médicos, posso cuidar disso. – Sasuke dizia isso num tom autoritário, como se não esperasse ser contestado. – Estarei no hospital antes que a ambulância chegue aqui.

Não escutei a resposta da Sra Holland, mas alguém me ergueu nos braços.

- Eu vou junto – Ouvi Ino dizer.

- Não. Você fica aqui.

A voz de Sasuke estava tão perto. Tive a impressão de ter escutado Ino grunhir. Eu estava sendo carregada para longe do agrupamento de meninas, pois não conseguia ouvir mais nada. Meus dedos grudaram em sua camisa.

Consegui abrir os olhos e ver o rosto sério dele antes de apagar completamente.

-

**N/A:** bem, isso foi demorado. Mas meu ano foi enrolado, de certa forma. Mas a verdade é que perdi um pouco o gosto para fics de fandons. Quero me dedicar aos originais. Pretendo que essa seja minha ultima long-fic de Naruto. Depois seguirei somente com one-shots e originais. Isso é o que eu pretendo, pelo menos. Não sei se vai ser assim. Falando em one-shots, leiam O Retrato da Senhorita Clearwater que eu postei, pessoal. Sou imensamente grata a todos vocês pelas reviews. Não vou respondê-las hoje porque já faz tanto tempo que não posto que minhas palavras ficarão sem sentido. Espero que me perdoem. Vou deixar seu nomes aqui, no mínimo, né pessoas. Obrigada novamente. Sério, vocês são mais amáveis do que eu mereço.

-

**Wayu-ki **

**Lust Lotu's **

**Hunter-nin**

**tami-sushi**

**polly**

**Yakumo-san ou Yuki-san **

**Nissin-san **

**Chopi-chan **

**NayaraYchan **

**Bell-hime-cham **

**Yasashiino Yume **

**-chan **

**Miss Pudingg **

**Harumy **

**Yana**

**Princess Of Ocean **

**Annie**

**RaiiNUchiha **

**Harumi-san **

**=]**

**KikaUchiha**

**Hyuuga Tenten n.n **

**Mary P. Candles Maine **

**Lecka-chan **

**Cherry Thom **

**Dãdalá Sorel**

Até o próximo capítulo.

Vamp.


End file.
